Ocaso de Esperanza
by EGBC
Summary: Cap9: Cuando las verdades salen a la luz Nadie puede ocultar sus secretos para siempre, tarde o temprano saldran a la luz.
1. Prólogo: Culpa

Evangenlion no es mío.

Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'

++++++++++++++++++++

**OCASO DE ESPERANZA**

Por: _EGBC_

**Prólogo:**

**'Culpa'**

_#¡__Crash__!#_

El vaso se estrelló en pedazos y estos acompañaron a los demás vidrios en el suelo.

Percatándose la ausencia de vasos, Misato se tambaleo hacia un estante y extrajo sus copas de cristal que solo fueron usadas en ocasiones especiales. Llenando una de las copas con simple cerveza, la Mayor tragó su contenido de un sorbo y de un movimiento la fina y cara copa tomó el mismo destino que los vasos.

_#¡__Crash__!#_

Misato sabía que mañana sentiría esto. Pero hoy estaba ebria… ¡y al diablo con las consecuencias! Siendo así, otra lata de Yubisu se destapó y una segunda copa se llenó. Tragó y a volar…

_#¡__Crash__!#_

Cerrando los ojos, Misato se permitió escuchar al eco en sus tímpanos.

_*Esto debe ser lo que A-…*_

Misato detuvo su pensamiento ya que ni con la mente nublada por el alcohol ayudó en detener los recuerdos de la batalla con el décimo-sexto.

Usando ambos brazos todas las copas cayeron. Pronto la misma Misato siguió el mismo camino. Abrazando sus piernas y su frente descansando en sus rodillas, lloró.

Era su culpa. Ritsuko le dijo que no sea tonta, que si en el remoto caso esto tenía que ver con su pasado entrenamiento de sincronización nadie podría anticiparse a los actuales sucesos.

¿Pero qué otra explicación había? MAGI revisó los datos alrededor de una docena de veces y siempre sacaba una perfecta sincronía en todo el combate entre ambas unidades, la 01 y 02.

Ella personalmente les había ordenado y en el caso de Asuka tuvo que utilizar un golpe bajo directo a su orgullo con ayuda de Rei para que acepte.

Había manipulado a sus niños para hacer el trabajo sucio en su venganza personal contra los Ángeles. Era toda su culpa.

Era su culpa que, ambos de sus niños, alcanzaran en el mismo exacto momento los 400% de sincronización.

++++++++++++++++++++

**Notas:** Como dije antes esta es la secuela de 'Dda+t' (¿Cuántas veces he repetido eso?). Así si no han leído mi anterior fic les sugiero que lo hagan o no entenderán en su totalidad este. Y si, Shinji y Asuka han sido, ambos, absorbidos por sus respectivos Evas. Lo cual me obligará desarrollar a otros personajes que hice en 'Dda+t'.

**D14852001:** Ni lo menciones, aún no puedo creer que los mate. Sobre ¿quién es?, ¿por qué esta ahí?, y más importante ¿qué demonios exactamente pasó? Yo lo sé con lujo de detalles y si no fuera por cambio de corazón en último minuto hubiera escrito todo esos detalles, pero preferí hacerlo como EoE sin tantas explicaciones y con más preguntas. Por último Misato, como el fin alterno fue centrado en Rei y ella no tenía una fuerte relación con Misato también anulé esa parte.

**spushan****:** Antes de leer tu review esta de un increíble mal humor y después me estaba riendo como si nunca antes lo había hecho. Me llegó cuando más lo necesitaba. ^^

**sango**** 14:** ¿El mejor fic de Evangelion? Mnnnh Si así es como piensas por que no… ¡intentaré superarlo con este!

**Saito**** Ryusaki:** Aquí esta… la secuel-… ¡No! Me niego he repetirlo por enésima vez.

Aún hay algunos huecos que necesito llenar antes de seguir con el primer capítulo. Por lo tanto me temo que será una larga espera.

Sus comentarios serán muy apreciados.


	2. Cap1: Mentiras y silencio

_Evangenlion no es mío._

_Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'_

* * *

** OCASO DE ESPERANZA**

Por: _EGBC_

* * *

** Capítulo 1: **

** 'Mentiras y silencio'**

* * *

En estos momentos era cuando los recuerdos se repasaban en su mente. 

El porque su propósito debe ser cumplido ya que la humanidad era destinada a odiarse y herirse entre ellos mismos.

Pero había momentos que le hacían dudar. Shinji se lo había mostrado. Desde que él había llegado, su mundo había cambiado de poco en poco. Esto había originado que por primera vez en su vida dudara de las intenciones del Comandante Ikari.

Las últimas acciones de Shinji que terminaron en su absorción y la del Segundo Niño en sus respectivos Evas aumentaron su creciente incertidumbre en su camino. Un camino que aprendió a recorrer bajo la tutela del Comandante Ikari. Ahora, había aprendido a mirar a los lado y descubrir otros camino y saber que el que el Comandante le había señalado no era el único que podía recorrer.

-"¿... Rei?"-

Abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista entre el líquido rojo era todo lo que el mayor de los Ikari necesitaba.

-"Hemos terminado..."-

Mientras sus ojos cerraban de nuevo, esperando su salida del corazón del Dummy Plug en Dogma Terminal, escuchó ausentemente la pregunta del Comandante.

-"¿Tienes hambre?"-

*******

Tan raro como parezca esta era la primera vez que la medicina contra la resaca marca Misato Katsuragi no funcionó. La cerveza en la mañana para curar el malestar que dejo todas las cervezas de la noche anterior no le quito el endemoniado dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Esperando que las aspirinas que acababa de tomar hagan efecto se apoyo en la pared mientras veía como los técnicos acomodaban cables y equipos de un lado a otro alrededor de las Unidades 01 y 02.

Todo lo que tenían era usar el mismo plan con el que intentaron sacar a Shinji la primera vez, y que pareció no funcionar. Pero para este caso en particular se necesitaban dos equipos en perfecta sincronización el uno del otro, uno para cada unidad. Uno estaba al alcance después de ser ensamblado y utilizado para la Unidad 01 hace poco, el otro tenía que ser trabajado desde las bases y eso tomaría alrededor de un mes. Lastimosamente con los daños que recibieron ambas unidades corría el riesgo de que el LCL en las cápsulas de entrada se contamine antes de ese tiempo.

El solo pensarlo le hacía desear una cerveza.

Ritsuko trabajaba aparte, en el diseño y datos para la operación. Ni siquiera Maya le ayudaba, pues ella coordinaba a los técnicos. Era como si le cogiera toda su atención este acontecimiento. Ya muchas veces le había preguntado solo para tener evasivas o un 'estoy ocupada, déjame sola'. No que no era verdad, notaba que estaba totalmente concentrada en la operación, pero aún así había un sentimiento que le decía que había más que eso.

Prometiéndose mantenerse una noche de estas sobria, le daría un vistazo a la cápsula que Kaji le dejo y tal vez con eso encontraría algunas respuestas.

*******

Como Misato pensó, Ritsuko estaba trabajando en lo que sería la operación para extraer a Asuka y Shinji. Pero al contrario de estar trabajando en la operación en sí, estaba concentrada en los datos de las condiciones de los pilotos que MAGI le daba.

Al principio creía que cuando sincronizaron, igual que la última vez, era la razón de la subida de su porcentaje, aunque con un mayor salto. Pero Eva-02 no era igual que el 01, por lo tanto los 400% no debería ser alcanzado a meno que sea un caso muy raro.

Que era exactamente lo que MAGI le mostraba.

La razón era que Unidad 02 recibió una fuente extra de energía que MAGI se abstiene en clasificar. Esta fuente sirvió de también para la sincronización a nivel que MAGI describió como perfecto en todo sentido en ambos piloto. Esta energía era lo que provocó todo esto por lo tanto sería lo que lo remediara.

Suspirando tomo un sorbo de su taza de café. Los Comandantes querían un informe de esta nueva energía lo más pronto posible y por supuesto a sus pilotos. No había un técnico de su departamento que no trabajara día y noche en el plan original, que por los probabilidades que sacó sería imposible tener los equipos listos antes que el LCL sea inservible para reconstruir los cuerpos. Se pensaba que se podría sacar a un piloto a la vez pero esta energía los tenía aún en sincronización y si se intentaba eso sería como arrancar una parte del cuerpo a alguien. Ellos estaban unidos y solo se los podía sacar de esa misma manera. Esta energía había solo dejado la esperanza de que lograran la operación a tiempo pero con su nueva idea de usar esta misma energía para extraerlos había más que solo esperanza. Aunque eso no quería decir que un vez afuera los pilotos se librarían de la energía que los liga.

Su mente científica esta en todo su resplandor e iba a usarla.

Claro que aún quedaba la principal pregunta que todos querían saber: ¿qué era esta energía?

*******

_Una semana después._

-"¡¿Qué quiere decir esto?!"- el grito de Misato se escucho en cada rincón de la bahía de los Evas que originó que cada técnico dirigiera su vista a ella.

Ritsuko suspiró. Sabía que esto iba venir tarde o temprano. De preferencia tarde... pero que se le podía hacer. Dejando a cargo a Maya se dirigió a la salida haciéndole una seña a Misato para que le siguiera.

-"¡Dime que esta pasando Ritsuko!"-

Calmadamente Ritsuko encendió un cigarrillo y después de consumir un poco de nicotina preguntó.

-"¿Leíste todo el informe?"-

Llamas se encendieron dentro de los ojos de Misato. Manoteando el cigarrillo de la otra mujer siguió gritando.

-"¡Al demonio con el informe! ¡¿Quiero saber quién dio la maldita orden?!..."-

-"¡Mayor!"- Ritsuko la detuvo, ya perdiendo su temperamento -"¡Si hubiera leído el informe sabría que la modificación en la operación no significa que solo se rescataría un piloto, siguen siendo Shinji y Asuka, ambos, no solo uno los que se extraerán! ¡En su lugar no estuviera sacando conclusiones apresuradas!..."-

-"... Pero..."-

-"¡Solo lee el informe, Misato. Todo se aclara ahí!"- Ritsuko miró la maltrecha figura de su mejor amiga. Misato había perdido todo en su vida. Kaji, Asuka y Shinji. Su pequeña familia se desintegró. Tenía cada derecho de estar en estas condiciones.

Pero ¿no a ella misma le pasaba lo mismo? El Comandante le había enviado en lugar de Rei. Elegido su pequeña muñeca sobre ella.

Lastimosamente para los que trabajaban para NERV ya se les había quitado el derecho de vivir sus vidas.

-"¿Misato? ¿Estas bebiendo otra vez?"-

Preguntó calmadamente, intentando cambiar de tema. Su respuesta fue un murmuro inaudible cuando miró al suelo.

Esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

-"Misato, ve a casa... Descansa."- ella levantó su cabeza para refutar pero Ritsuko se interpuso -"... No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar"- Ritsuko miro las gotas saladas en los ojos de la mujer frente ella, estaba destrozada y rota del interior. Pero sabía que si leía el informe sabría que casi era seguro el retorno de ambos pilotos.

Misato cabeceo vaciladamente. El alcohol nublando sus acciones. Un poco de descanso y leer el susodicho informe, si es que tenía buenas noticias, tal vez le harían sentir mejor.

-"¿Nada de cerveza, de acuerdo?"-

Cabeceando más a ella misma que a Ritsuko permitió que la guíe a la salida. Nada de cerveza habría esta noche. En lugar sabría lo que Kaji le dejó mientras seguía escuchando su última grabación.

Ritsuko encendió otro cigarrillo y lo inhaló profundamente. Ella no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvieron una conversación como esta. Pero definitivamente debió haber sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando Misato desapareció de su vista ella pensó que si el primer informe le alegraría el día, el segundo, que por lo visto no se había dado cuenta que eran dos, lo estropearía. Después de todo se trataba del 5to elegido.

*******

Era de noche... ¿o era de día? Ritsuko ya había perdido la razón del tiempo. El motivo era por la dichosa energía desconocida en la Unidad-02. En el transcurso de esta semana había aumentado logrando que MAGI la reconociera como patrón anaranjado. No hay que decir que esta revelación lanzó su nervios a las nubes.

El patrón anaranjado podría ser un Ángel que, por su vínculo con ambas unidades, podría infectar a ambas Evas. Aunque todavía no sucedía el riesgo que en un futuro lo haga era abrumador. Si sucedía solo quedaba el Eva prototipo para luchar contra los Ángeles. Pero si Evangelion 01 se dañaba de forma irreparable, a saber la alma dentro del centro, todos los planes de NERV, SELEE y el Comandante se perderían.

Ella no sería más utilizable y eso la asustaba.

Ella había cargado lo datos de todos los Ángeles en MAGI para que buscara alguna similitud con la energía en el Eva-02.

4 tazas de café y 5 cigarrillos pasaron y todavía MAGI seguía investigando.

En ese instante un luz en la pantalla le advirtió que algo fue encontrado. Su quinto cigarrillo se apagó dentro de su cuarta taza de café. Unas teclas presionadas y los datos aparecieron.

Pestañeó.

... y pestañeó.

-"... No puede ser... "-

Frunciendo en entre cejo sus manos se movieron ágilmente sobre el teclado en busca de algo. El listado de las bases de búsqueda apareció descubriendo que en su cansancio se había olvidado en separar de forma correcta a la energía con los pilotos, pues MAGI tomaba como un todo al Tercer Niño, Segundo Niño y a la energía. Esto dio que las búsqueda sea entre los pilotos, Ángeles y la energía.

Y naturalmente lo que encontró vino de donde nadie lo había pensado. No tenía que ver nada de los Ángeles, sino entre la energía misma y ambos pilotos.

Sus manos volvieron a moverse velozmente en el teclado comprobando el resultado. Esta vez no hubo ni café ni cigarrillos. Todo su ser se enfocó en la pantalla mientras MAGI ataba cabos. La científico no quería pensar en lo que esto implicaría si fuera cierto... sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa enfermiza se mostró en sus labios.

El tiempo pasó y la comprobación dio la misma respuesta anterior. La sonrisa desapareció remplazado por el shock. Era increíble que esto era cierto, sin embargo aquí esta y la Dr. Akagi no podía hacer más que ver el insólito resultado.

Su cuerpo convulsionó, sus hombros se sacudían violentamente y el shock en su cara comenzó a crujir, una vez que la totalidad de su descubrimiento amaneció en ella.

Pronto en cada rincón de NERV se en podía escuchar a la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi reír ingobernadamente.

** Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas:** Espero que la explicación de la operación fuera bien explicada, si queda alguna duda no duden en hacer sus preguntas.

**_Pi: _** Gracias por tu comentario y eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer.

El próximo cap desquibriré la batalla con el Decimo Sexto Ángel, algo de Kaworu y la identidad de esta energía. No estoy muy seguro pero tal vez Shinji y Asuka aparescan.

egbc10@hotmail.com


	3. Cap2: Nuevo y último

_Evangenlion__ no es mío._

_Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'_

* * *

**OCASO DE ESPERANZA**

Por: _EGBC_

|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|

**Capítulo 2:**

**'Nuevo y último'**

|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|

–"¿Qué tienes que decir a esto Ikari?"–

–"No estaba en los pergaminos. No podía ser anticipado"– Comandante Ikari contestó calmadamente. Detrás de él, el Comandante Fuyutsuki. Esta respuesta no fue de agrado de SEELE.

–"Sin embargo, el adelantarse a lo anticipado es tu trabajo. Por eso es que estas aquí"–

El silencio fue la respuesta del Comandante. 

Dando orden a la reunión, Keel Lorenz habló.

–"¡Basta de excusas y acusaciones! Lo que sucedió no puede revertirse, pero espero que medidas preventivas se estén tomando"–

Gendo solo estrechó sus ojos notando la advertencia en su voz. Sin embargo ese discurso solo fue dicho para recordar su poder sobre él. Eva-02 había despertado, solo como el 01, y ahora ambos tenían el poder de un Dios.

Y le pedían detenerlos si vendría al caso ¿Cómo detener a un Dios?

–"Informe"– Keel Lorenz ordenó.

Para Gendo, Fuyutsuki y cada miembro de SEELE la pantalla frente ellos se llenaron de imágenes de la batalla con el Décimo Sexto.

**********

–"¿Rei?"–

Lentamente Rei cambió su vista de la ventana a Hikari y Kensuke. Era la hora del almuerzo y la aula estaba vacía con excepción de los tres.

La Primer Niño la miró directamente y esto no ayudó a Hikari.

–"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta... es sobre Asuka y Shinji?"–

Ya teniendo una idea de lo que preguntarían Rei cabeceo.

Mirando brevemente a Kensuke la muchacha con pecas preguntó -"¿Por qué no han asistido a la escuela?"–

–"Es clasificado"– Rei contestó rápidamente.

-"¿Algo como el entrenamiento de sincronización...?"– Kensuke preguntó, su curiosidad tocada –"¿alguna nueva arma para los Evas?... "–

–"¡Aida!"–

Encogiéndose al grito de la representante de la clase Kensuke hizo una pequeña retirada de la conversación.

–"Rei... por favor."– Hikari intentó una vez más. –"Son nuestros amigos. ¿Sabes lo que es no saber lo que les pasó a tus amigos?"–

Esto dejó a Rei en silencio. ¿Ella sabía lo que era amigos? El termino le era conocido... ¿pero los sentimientos que acompañaban a ello? Esa preocupación, alegría, respeto, consideración, afecto...

Mirando a Hikari, habló –"Si... lo sé."– levantándose se dirigió a la puerta. Ambos jóvenes miraron confundidos, no sabiendo lo que fue para Rei admitir esto. Preocupación era con lo único que estaba segura... pero también era lo único que necesitaba. Saliendo del aula les dio la única respuesta que podría darles.

–"Ellos no están muertos"–

**********

–"Así que es él"–

Hyuga sobresaltado miró detrás de él a Misato, que volvía con nuevos aires lo contrario de como se veía desde el último ataque de Ángel hasta ayer, regresando su vista a la pantalla, afirmó.

–"Si... el Quinto Niño"–

Observando detenidamente los tres datos de sincronización, pestañeo.

–"¿Esto es correcto?"– preguntó escépticamente. La pantalla mostraba a Kaworu en la cápsula de simulación de Unidad 01, y los registros de las cápsulas de simulación del 00, 02 y la actual 01 con igual porcentaje de sincronización.

–"Ya he revisado... y todo esta bien"– respondió Maya.

–"¿Es esto... posible?"– preguntó ya recobrando su calma.

Maya agitó su cabeza vigorosamente –"No... y ni siquiera se han cargado sus datos en las cápsulas"–

Misato miro de nuevo aturdidamente al Quinto Niño. Si él podría sincronizar con cualquier Eva sería el perfecto reemplazo para cualquiera de sus niños.

¡Y nada podía remplazar a sus niños!

–"¿Ritsuko sabe de esto?"–

–"Si. Pero Dr. Akagi me lo encargó. Todavía esta ocupada con la operación para extraer a Shinji y Asuka"–

–"¿Todavía?"- Misato preguntó –"Pensé que todo estaba ya acabado..."–

–"Yo también..."– Maya murmuro.

Suspirando, Misato regresó su vista al misterioso Kaworu Nagisa. Ella quería saber más de él, pero con este nuevo acontecimiento prefería saber que era lo que ocultaba Ritsuko. En el informe no fue explicada, como debía ser, esta extraña energía, solo que era producida por alguna rara sobrecarga en la fuente de poder, que cuando Eva-02 mezcló su centro con el del Ángel esta energía hizo que también lo hiciera con Unidad 01 porque los tres estaban en contacto y por haber actuado sincronizadamente. Misato había sacudido la cabeza cuando lo leyó, no podía creer que Ritsuko inventara una mentira tan absurda, sin darle algún otro significado. Aunque podría dejarlo pasar hasta que Shinji y Asuka regresaran.

El plan era extraer la sobrecarga, que había quedado como suspendida, dentro del 02 y como esta unía a ambos pilotos los arrastraría junto con ella. El plan era demasiado simple. Definitivamente Ritsuko estaba demasiada ocupada como para prestarle mucha atención a inventar esta mentira.

Por ahora, ella esperaría a que Ritsuko intentara entrar al cuarto del Dummy Plug, y entraría junto con ella para, de una vez por todas, encontrar las respuestas por las cuales Kaji había muerto.

**********

_--- Flashback ---_

–"... La sincronización con el Eva ha caído en picada"– Maya anunció.

–"Retírenla de ahí, es un blanco fácil"– Misato grito.

La rampa comenzó a retirarse, cuando repentinamente el pie del rojo Eva la detuvo haciendo un sonido metálico.

–"¿Qué está pasando porque Eva-02 no ha sido retirada?"– Misato gritó y en seguida la pantalla mostró al pie del Eva como el causante.

–"Es imposible, los niveles de sincronización son demasiado bajos para mover al Eva"– Ritsuko dijo mirando los datos sobre el hombro de Maya.

–"¿Asuka?"- Misato la llamó por el intercomunicador. La muchacha estaba cabizbaja pronunciando repetidamente una frase en voz baja que nadie logró descifrar.

–"¡Sincronización con Evangelion-02 aumentando, establecida en 20%... 25...40... 58... 60... 75... 92% y manteniéndose! "– Maya informó.

El Evangelion corrió hacia al Ángel y Eva caído. Extendiendo su campo AT atravesó el del Ángel y sacó su cuchillo progresivo. El cuchillo dio en el blanco pero en vez de cortarlo, simplemente se deslizó al rededor. Con la defensa abierta el Ángel golpeó salvajemente y mandó a volar la Unidad-02. Sin modo de dañarlo Asuka se obligó a mantenerse a la defensiva, los latigazos la golpearon repetidamente desprendiendo su armadura y desnudando su centro, ya no podía seguir con la misión de rescate. Gritos e insultos se escucharon en el intercomunicador.

–"¡Padre! "– La imagen de Shinji se mostró en el centro de mando, ojos ardiendo enfocados en los fríos de Supremo comandante de NERV. Padre e hijo se miraron en una especie de guerra interior. Y por primera vez fue el mayor de los Ikari el que desvió primero la mirada.

–"Lancen al 01"– anunció.

Eva-01 se lanzó como un demonio al Ángel que teniendo ambos lados de su cuerpo ocupado no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Alcanzando al Eva prototipo dio un tirón fuerte que 'desprendi' al Ángel, escuchándose un grito de la piloto.

–"¿Rei, estas bien?"– Shinji solo escuchó estática, pero tampoco tubo tiempo para esperar cuando el Ángel lo rodeó. Lastimosamente para el Ángel, había descuidado al 02 que pudo liberarse del castigo y enfrentó lo de nuevo. Esquivando hábilmente el ataque del Ángel llegó a la Unidad-01 y lo ayudó a liberarse. Rodando a diferentes lado esquivaron otro enviste de la criatura.

–"¿Cuál es el estado de Rei?"–

–"Inconsciente... pero viva"– Makoto le informó a la Mayor Katsuragi.

–"Arrojen la cápsula y que un equipo de recuperación vaya por ella"–

Olvidados para los combatientes la cápsula de entrada del 00 se lanzó a los aires.

–"Esto es interesante..."– murmuró Ritsuko trayendo la atención de Misato.

–"¿Que es?"–

–"Eva 01 y 02 mantienen una sincronización exacta de 99.00456% y aumentando a una exacta igual proporción según MAGI"–

–"¿...Están sincronizando entre si?"–

–"¡Mayor, Eva-02 ha sido atrapada!"–

–"¡El Ángel en contacto directo con Eva-02, lo está invadiendo!"–

–"¡Shinji ayuda a Asuka!"– Misato ordenó a la Eva sin reaccionar.

Un rugido por parte del 01 fue su respuesta.

–"¿Shinji?"–

–"¡Eva-01 sobrepasa los 280% de sincronización y subiendo!"-

–"¡No! No otra vez"– Misato golpeo el tablero en impotencia.

–"¡Eva-02 esta a igual proporción...!"–

–"¡Eso es imposible!"– Ritsuko exclamó y comenzó a teclear códigos en MAGI para encontrar alguna repuesta.

Misato cerró los ojos y una de sus manos subió a agarrar su cruz _*Oh Dios no dejes que pase de nuevo, no a los dos...*_

–"Ella nunca tubo mucha paciencia... solo como la hija"– Fuyutsuki murmuró a un silencioso Gendo Ikari.

El 01 extendió su mano agarrando un lado del Ángel y aumentando la potencia a su campo AT.

–"Campo AT del Ángel ha sido contrarestado"– Makoto anunció.

Misato regresó la vista a la pantalla, con una revivida esperanza en sus ojos. Pero viendo que el Ángel seguía invadiendo al Eva, sus ojos se sombrearon.

–"¿Por qué Eva-02 no intenta escaparse del Ángel?"–

–"Porque no es el Ángel el que está invadiéndolo... "– Ritsuko dijo seriamente, después de retirar su enfoque de su terminal. –"Es el Eva el que lo está absorbiendo"–

El centro de mando quedo en silencio ante esta revelación. Y en la pantalla la Unidad-02 absorbía al Ángel de poco en poco hasta poseer su órgano S2. Cuando todo termino Eva-01 rugió a los cielos mientras que Eva-02 cayó en cuatro patas regenerándose.

Maya rompió el silencio –"Eva-01 y Eva-02 se mantienen a 400%"–

_--- Fin del Flashback ---_

Cuando las pantallas se oscurecieron los miembros de SEELE no tardaron en saltar acusaciones.

–"Fue mucho riesgo sacar a la Unidad-01."–

–"Ahora solo la Unidad prototipo es fiel a nosotros."–

–"Unidad-02 ha despertado y liberado de nuestro control."–

–"La perdida de la lanza, Unidad-01 y ahora la Unidad-02 no estuvieron en los pergaminos. Ikari, debes recordar que ni siquiera tu eres irremplazable."– Keel Lorenz habló amenazante mente.

–"Además, estas ocultando cosas de nosotros. Como lo de esta extraña energía."–

–"El tema estaba por tratarse... "– Gendo les aseguró demasiado calmado para el gusto de Keel.

–"Espero por tu bien, que así sea. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que se ha descubierto?"–

–"Dra. Akagi esta actualmente analizándola"–

–"Entonces, la reunión quedará aplazada hasta que nos tengas nuevas noticias"– después de decir esto el cuarto quedó en oscuridad otra vez.

**********

Rei caminaba silenciosamente por lo pasillos de NERV. Su mente aún preguntándose, aún dudando...

Shinji dijo que la protegería. Eso lo entendía. Pero el comportamiento de Asuka era diferente. Ella nunca aceptaba ayuda de alguien. Sin embargo lo había hecho... ¿para derrotar al Ángel? ¿Para salvarla?

Si ella pudo desprender ese orgullo tan solo un momento, ¿quién dice que no lo puede hacer otra vez? Y si ella de todas las personas pudo cambiar... Entonces, tal vez, habría esperanza para el resto de la humanidad.

–"¿Eres el Primer Niño, verdad?"–

–"¿Hun?"– Rei miro al joven frente de ella. Era la primera vez que alguien la había sorprendido como eso.

–"Los siento, no quería asustarte... ¿Rei Ayanami, no es así?"–

Rei estrechó sus ojos sintiendo algo... diferente acerca de este muchacho.

–"¿Quién eres tu?"–

**********

–"Resumen"–

Típico. No un buen día Ritsuko, tampoco un buen día Dra. Akagi, ni siquiera unas gracias por traer el informe, que tanto había esperado, una entera semana antes de lo anticipado. 

La misma palabra de siempre.

Pero no la molestó. Estaba de buen humor. Sabía que si esto no le sacaba alguna reacción, nada lo haría.

Distraídamente cabeceó al Comandante Fuyutsuki, después de que él había hecho lo mismo en forma de saludo. _*Al menos algunas personas aún tienes modales*_ Entonces siguió con el resumen de su informe.

–"A las 0200 horas de hoy MAGI re-confirmó a la 'energía' como patrón anaranjado. Basado en esto le dio un 50.00002% de probabilidad que se trate de un ángel. Actualmente MAGI ha calificado a Eva-01, Eva-02, Tercer Niño, Segundo Niño y la 'energía' en un todo como el Décimo Noveno Ángel."–

–"¡¿Qué?!"– Fuyutsuki exclamó. Ritsuko maldijo mentalmente cuando vio a Gendo cerca de perder su compostura antes del grito del otro Comandante. Sin embargo su acostumbrada posición ya no era tan inmaculada como siempre y esto lo disfrutaba. Fuyutsuki siguió –"Es imposible. Solo hay diecisiete ángeles y..."–

–"Dieciocho... "– murmuró Gendo cortando así a su antiguo profesor. Kozou y Ritsuko lo miraron detenidamente, notando su perdida mirada.

–"Debe haber... una explicación"– Gendo murmuró lentamente haciendo contacto con los ojos en Ritsuko.

–"El Tercer Impacto sucedió para el Tercer y Segundo Niño"–

–"Es una broma... "– Kozou dijo, ya no en forma sorprendida pero con un cansancio en su voz. Demasiadas sorpresas en un día. Sabía que esto solo se pondría peor así que era mejor escuchar pasivamente que hacer un escándalo. –"¿Cómo es posible que Tercer Impacto suceda en forma exclusiva para dos personas... y sin que intervengan ni Adán ni Lillit"–

–""Pero según mi teoría sucedió"– replicó sencillamente Ritsuko. Era la única que al perecer tomaba las noticias a la ligera.

–"Y ¿cuál es su teoría, Doctor?"– dijo Gendo perdiendo su poca paciencia cuando Ritsuko hizo un largo lapso de silencio.

Dios, si que lo estaba disfrutando.

–"Los Ángeles so los hijos de Adam y Lillit, por lo tanto cualquiera de ellos puede remplazar a alguno de sus padres para dar comienzo a su Tercer Impacto. La unión prohibida, entre Adán y Lillit, es el original camino a lo que llamamos Tercer Impacto que es la evolución de la humanidad. Eva-01 a 400% de sincronización con el órgano S2 es, en teoría, un Ángel. Siendo Lillit la base del 01, entonces es lógico que Eva-01 y/o su piloto, Ikari Shinji, fue Lillit. Lo mismo, Eva-02 a 400% de sincronización con le órgano S2 recientemente adquirido, también llegó a ser un Ángel, específicamente del que fue creado, Adán."–

El silencio llenó la habitación. Fuyutsuki se apoyó en el escritorio mientras sacudía la cabeza en negación. Gendo Ikari aún tenía los dedos entrelazados, pero sus manos se cayeron ligeramente dando una vista llena a su cara. Mientras que Ritsuko disfrutaba la vista de aquello.

–"Sin embargo,"– aparentemente Gendo se dio cuenta de su posición, porque su postura regresó a lo normal y su voz subió de tono –"Nunca hubo contacto entre las unidades cuando Eva-02 tomo posesión del órgano S2"–

A Ritsuko no le importó el regreso del frío Gendo. Quería que este así porque la mejor parte estaba por llegar.

–"Es ahí donde entra la 'energía'."–

–"Sus continuos rodeos están perdiendo mi tiempo Doctor. Si su teoría también abarca la procedencia de esta 'energía' entonces dígala."–

–"Pero no es mi teoría, señor."– ella dijo no tan seriamente como debiera –" MAGI ya confirmó su naturaleza."– Esto trajo aún más si fuese posible la atención de ambos Comandantes. –"La 'energía' remplazó el contacto físico por algo más profundo. MAGI no encontró vinculo significativo entre Ángeles y la 'energía' pero si entre 'energía' y los pilotos. Siendo el Tercer Niño lo mismo que Lillit y la Segundo Niño lo mismo que Adán, y la 'energía' fue el contacto físico entre los dos, la unión prohibida o Tercer Impacto ya ha ocurrido"–

El cuarto se llenó de silencio otra vez y Ritsuko casi juró que vio, durante un breve momento, las manos de Gendo Ikari temblar.

–"La identidad de esta 'energía' todavía es un misterio para nosotros, Doctor"– siseo Gendo.

–"Bien... "– Ritsuko cerró momentáneamente los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar el momento –"... La 'energía' es naranja que posiblemente será azul, o más bien que pronto crecerá para tener un campo AT. Por lo tanto su mejor calificación no es 'energía' sino 'forma de vida'. "–

–"Solo me queda decir... "– no pudiendo contenerlo más, Ritsuko sonrió -"Felicidades Ikari, vas ha ser abuelo"–

**********

El rojizo atardecer creaba una hermosa vista a los dos jóvenes debajo en un árbol. La chica de cabellos rojizos descasaba su cabeza en el regazo del joven que tenia una mano descansando sobre el abdomen descubierto de la chica.

Ella sonrió sintiendo los círculos delicados en su abdomen. Su mano vino sobre la del chico y entrelazó sus dedos haciendo que el joven desvíe su vista del Sol al par de ojos azules, el mismo color de los suyos.

Y con el Sol ocultándose en el horizonte, sus manos entrelazadas y mirando en las profundidades azules de sus ojos, ellos sonrieron.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue tan previsible la identidad de la energía como creo que lo fue? Espero que no y que los sorprendiera :) Se que hay algunas cosas que ya se han usado antes pero no todas juntas. Además nunca he oído algo sobre un Tercer Impacto en miniatura en otro fanfic. La escena de la batalla y la explicación de Ritsuko me costo mucho y espero que queden entendidas, sino es así no duden en enviar sus preguntas.

**D14852001:** En términos generales acertaste en lo que quise dar a entender. Bastante acertada tu deducción. Creo que la longitud de los demás capítulos sería la misma de este, el primero fue una excepción.

¿Les gustó la última parte? Prepárense por que el próximo capítulo será envuelto en eso y prácticamente será todo para Shinji y Asuka… ¡Al fin!


	4. Cap3: Fácil viene, fácil se va

_Evangenlion__ no es mío._

_Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'_

* * *

**OCASO DE ESPERANZA**

Por: _EGBC_

++++++++++++++++++++

**Capítulo 3:**

**'Facil viene, fácil se va'**

++++++++++++++++++++

La oscuridad predominaba en la bahía de los Evas. El equipo estaba listo para proceder la operación de extracción de los pilotos de los Evas purpuro y rojo. Después del tedioso trabajo se casi dos semanas los hombre y mujeres encargados en el embalaje de los equipo y otros, tuvieron su primer y merecido descanso. Para mañana estaba previsto a efectuarse la operación.

Sin embargo, si había una persona en la bahía. Encarando a ambos Evas, estos aparentemente reconocieron su presencia y sus ojos brillaron. La repentina luz reflejó sus rasgos masculinos y su raro cabello blanco.

Respondiendo al mensaje que los ojos le dieron, Kaworu reemplazo su tranquila cara por una de rabia y gruñó.

–"¡Blasfemia!"–

**********

–"¿Shinji-chan?"–

Algo, dentro del cobertor de la cama se movió.

–"¿Shinji-chan?"–

Cabello negro asomo de un lado de las sabanas, seguida por una soñolienta voz.

–"Solo un poco más, okassan..."–

Este comentario sacó un resoplido de Asuka. Alcanzando una almohada calculó el sitio exacto donde golpear para despertarlo.

Y lo encontró...

–"¡AAAHHHHH....!"– Shinji cayo de su cama cubriéndose su entre pierna. Después de unos cuantos gruñidos reconoció a su ofensor –"¿Asuka...? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"–

La pelirroja se llevo la mano al pecho aparentando ser herida por su comentario –"Tu novia se molesta en venir a despertarte para la escuela y es así como la recibes..."–

El chico medio gruñó y agarrando a su novia la tiro a la cama donde la fijo sentándose sobre ella.

–"Entonces déjame agradecértelo apropiadamente"– sonriendo Shinji se apoyó hacia Asuka quien, sin paciencia, alzó su cabeza y sus labios se fundieron.

–"¡Mamá! ¡Tía Kyoko!"– una voz, que extrañamente provino de la misma habitación de Shinji los hizo separarse –"¡Oneechan y Asuka están haciéndolo de nuevo!"–

Esto trajo un simultáneo grito dirigido a la niña por parte de los ahora sonrojados adolescentes.

–"¡Neechan!"– –"¡Pequeña demonio!"–

**********

–"¿... entendido?"–

Kyoko Seppelin Sohryu se encontraba ocupada en sus ya acostumbrados sermones matutinos.

–"Si mamá"– –"Si Sra. Sohryu"–

Asuka y Shinji juraron al mismo tiempo después de escuchar el mismo viejo discurso de decencia y promiscuidad que escuchaban desde que ambos cambiaron su relación de amigos a novios. Ellos nunca fueron tan lejanos, no que no lo quisieron pero porque siempre había alguien que interrumpía el momento, pero eso no impedía que la madre de Asuka fuera increíblemente tajante en sus discursos e imprudentemente grafica en sus ejemplos.

–"...ya Kyoko, no seas tan dura con ellos"– Yui Ikari, la madre de Shinji, les dijo dándole el almuerzo a su hijo.

–"Hnn... En cambio tu eres muy suave con ellos..."– Kyoko resopló.

-"Por favor amiga, ellos saben lo que les pueden pasar sino escuchan a sus mayores"– Yui no dejo de sonreír pero por el brillo en sus ojos los dos adolescentes sintieron un frió recorrer sus espaldas.

Shinji y Asuka cabecearon vigorosamente.

–"¡Rei-chan!"– Yui llamo a su pequeña niña sacando un suspiro de ambos jóvenes cuando la atención sobre ellos fue desviada –"Tía Kyoko esta esperando"–

La niña 10 años de edad corrió con su maleta en la espalda preparada para que su tía la lleve a su escuela. Con rápidos y entusiásticos adioses a su hermano y madre, y ensayándole el ojo y sacándole la lengua a Asuka, ella y Kyoko salieron de la casa.

–"¿No creen que también es hora de ustedes ir al colegio?"– preguntó Yui a un nervioso Shinji y una humeante Asuka.

**********

–"... si no fuera tu hermana ya le hubiera enseñado respetarme. ¡A veces ella puede enojarme tanto...!"– Asuka detuvo abruptamente creyendo escuchar algo de su acompañante.

–"¿Qué fue eso?"–

–"Ehhh, nada"– murmuro Shinji también deteniéndose delante de la pelirroja.

–"Yo escuché algo Ikari y si no me lo dices haré que lo lamentes"– la chica habló lentamente.

–"... yo dije..."– lo demás fue demasiado bajo para escuchar.

–"¿Podrías ser amable en repetirme que no alcance a oír?"– Asuka dijo en una suave voz.

–"... tuyellaactuanigual..."–

Asuka pestañeo –"Déjame entender bien..."– empezó colocando una mano en su barbilla en un claro gesto pensativo -"... ¿acabas de compararme con la pequeña demonio de tu hermana menor?"–

Dudando contestó –"Errr... ¿si?"–

Lo que siguió fueron los continuos reclamos de la muchacha durante todo el trayecto al colegio.

**********

–"Hey, Shinji ¿qué sucede?"– Kensuke Aida preguntó a su compañero al verlo con los hombros caídos cuando se sentaba.

–"Jeez... ¿no me digas que el diablo atacó de nuevo?"– Toji Suzuhara interrumpió la respuesta de Shinji.

–"Bien..."– Shinji comenzó, dudando –"... en el camino, mas o menos, comparé a Asuka con mi hermana"–

Esto sacó un gemido por parte de sus amigos. Ambos sabían bastante bien la relación entre Asuka y Rei.

–"Y ¿qué sucedió después?"– Kensuke preguntó ajustando sus lentes.

En el momento en que Shinji abrió la boca el sonido de neumáticos chillando lo detuvo cuando prácticamente todos sus compañeros masculinos saltaron a la ventana para ver la llegada de la profesora Misato Katsuragi.

No mucho tiempo después se escuchó –"¡Levántense, inclínense, siéntense!"– a la llegada de la popular profesora por parte de la representante de la clase, Asuka.

**********

_2 Semanas después del ataque del décimo sexto Ángel_

–"Buen trabajo Maya."– felicitó Ritsuko a su ayudante luego de finiquitar los preparativos para la operación de extracción de los pilotos.

Maya se ruborizó al cumplido –"Gr-gracias, Sempai."–

La responsable del Proyecto E miró sus alrededores en busca de algún error en los equipos conectados a la Unidad-02. Su mirada no solo se topo con cables y computadoras, pero también con personas, como los pocos técnicos necesarios para la operación entre ellos Maya, Aoba y Hyoga, una ansiosa Misato y sorprendentemente ambos comandantes. A un lado de la bahía de los Evas, Unidad-01 era el fin receptor de un solo cable destinado para evaluar su progreso en el transcurso de la operación.

Ritsuko, satisfecha, ordenó.

–"Empecemos"–

**********

–"Mira, ah... yo lo siento"– empezó Asuka viendo la cara decaída de Shinji.

–"Ehh... ¿lo sientes?... ¿qué cosa?"–

–"Tu sabes..."– Asuka jugó con sus dedos y sonaba apenada –"Por perder mi temple temprano en la mañana"–

–"Oh"– Shinji entendió y su perdida sonrisa regresó –"Esta bien, no te preocupes"–

–"¡No! No esta bien"– la pelirroja alzó la voz. Por fortuna ellos estaban solos, alejados de otros estudiantes mientras comían sus almuerzos –"Yo me prometí no volverte a gritar y otra vez rompí esa promesa"–

Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que Shinji finalmente habló con una sonrisa enyesada en su cara –"Pero nosotros siempre hemos peleado. Que ahora somos... novios no creo que cambie mucho las cosas"–

Asuka lo miró como si tuviera como si tuviera algo en su cara al no poder proponer algo para refutar eso.

Suspirando la chica habló –"Si... creo que algunas cosas son difíciles de cambiar"–

Decidiendo no querer más de su almuerzo Asuka apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinji. Cerrando sus ojos esperó a que recomiencen las clases.

**********

Shinji y Asuka caminaban por los pasillos extrañamente vacíos de su colegio. Guardando una razonable distancia entre ellos para ocultar su relación como habían acordado desde el comienzo. 

Abriendo la puerta del aula la encontraron igualmente vacía.

–"¡¿Dónde están todos?!"–

–"Tal vez suspendieron las clases"– Shinji aventuró.

–"Entonces debimos haber visto a alguien salir"–- Asuka exclamo exasperada.

Entrando al salón de clases y miraron a través de las ventanas. En la calle no había una sola alma. Ellos se miraron en obvia preocupación.

Un continuo sonido les hizo salir del aula y en el pasillo encontraron a Rei usando un vestido blanco boteando un balón.

–"¿Rei?"– preguntó Shinji obviamente extrañado al ver a su hermana en su colegio cuando debiera ella estar en su propia escuela.

–"Hola neechan..."– la niña de cabellos azules saludo alegremente olvidando la pelota que se perdió en el pasillo. –"Hola... antorcha"– su voz sonaba como si se esforzara en saludar a la pelirroja.

–"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"– Asuka se acerco a la niña quedando a lado de Shinji.

Shinji olvidó momentáneamente a su novia y se enfocó en su hermana –"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo?"–

También, olvidando a la amenaza adolescente, Rei negó con su cabeza –"Mamá y ti Kyoko desean verlos"–

–"¿Ahora?"–

–"¡Sip!"–

–"Esperen,"– Asuka interpuso –"¿Por qu mam y Sra. Ikari no vinieron y en su lugar enviaron a una pequeña mocoso como tu?"– el último comentario lo hizo viendo a Rei y sonriendo.

El inocente rostro de Rei dejo de sonreír. No había ninguna emoción. La falta de expresión la hizo ver más madura y fría, nada que se parezca a la Rei Ikari que conocían.

Asuka se preocupo en que la hubiera lastimado y en su preocupación nunca vio venir el pie izquierdo de la pequeña cabellos azules impactarse contra la espinilla de su pierna derecha.

Rei regresó a lo normal, riéndose de su travesura y corriendo opuesto a la pelirroja en dolor. Shinji intentó ayudar a Asuka cuando gritó por el golpe, pero inmediatamente Asuka se hecho a correr detrás de la niña y a Shinji no le quedo otra alternativa que seguirlas.

Medio corriendo medio cojeando, Asuka entró al aula por donde la hermana de su novio había desaparecido. En el momento que la puerta se abrió una luz blanca la cegó. Las imágenes de una vida no vivida se anidaron dentro de su ser. Ella no podía ver pero sentía cuatro presencias con ella. De repente dos de las presencias se alejaban y solo dos quedaban con ella, una no la pudo distinguir pero la otra era de su madre, Dra. Kyoko Seppelin Sohryu.

–"¿Mamá?"–

-------

–"¡Está funcionando!"– Exclamó felizmente Maya –"La 'energía' opone resistencia pero esta cediendo"–

Ritsuko miró sobre su hombro –"Unidad-02 esta a la par con la 'energía'. Pero la Unidad-01 esta retrasándose. Maya, espera a que Eva-01 se sincronice con la 'energía' y la 02. Entonces activa el programa"-

–"Hai"–

-------

Detrás de Asuka, Shinji entró a la misma aula y entonces todo alrededor, incluido su mismo cuerpo, desapareció. Podría sentir algo desprendiéndosele y solo alguien junto a él.

–"¿Okassan?"–

-------

–"¡Unidad-01 esta alineándose!"– Hyuga gritó desde su terminal. –"¡Eva-01 acercándose a punto cero!"–

–"¡Confirmado!"– Aoba anunció –"Punto cero alcanzado. Sincronización perfecta"–

–"¡Maya! ¡Ahora!"–

-------

–"Hola querida, ha pasado mucho tiempo"–

–"Pero nos vimos solo esta mañana"– Asuka pregunto confundida.

La pelirroja no podía ver a su madre pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

–"Tu sabes que no es verdad. Abre los ojos mi Asuka"–

-------

–"No entiendo okassan. ¿Qué me quieres decir?"–

–"¿Quiero decir que me dio gusto nuestro tiempo juntos. Pero tus amigos te quieren de vuelta"–

Las imágenes de lo que pareció otra vida se pusieron claras y supo que esa vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento era la suya.

–"Yo... yo no quiero, me gusta aquí"–

-------

–"¿Aún cuando nada de esto es real?"–

–"¡Lo es para mi!"– Había desesperación en la voz de Asuka. Desesperación y tristeza que no solo venía de ella pero de alguien más.

–"¿Y vas a dejar lo que has logrado por algo que no elegiste suceder?"–

–"Pero... soy feliz aquí"–

–"Entonces vas a quedarte feliz con lo que te dan y no con lo que luchas para tener. ¿Quién... es la muñeca ahora, mi Asuka?"–

-------

–"¿Aún cuando nada de esto es real?"–

–"Pero... lo es para mi"–

–"¿Y tus amigos? los que se están esforzando en tenerte devuelta. ¿Los dejaras a su suerte?"–

–"Ellos... ellos no se preocupan por mi. Solo a ti a Asuka les importo"–

–"¿Es eso así? Soy tu madre jovencito. No hay algo que puedas ocultarme"–

–"Yo... yo me odio a mi mismo"–

-------

–"¡NO! No me hagas esto mamá. ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme?"–

–"Ya sabes que yo no era ella en ese entonces. Sabes que nunca te dejaría o lastimaría"–

–"Entonces, ¿por qué me dices eso?"–

–"Porque la vida es dolor. Es un círculo vicioso de dolor y alegrías. Porque es hora que crezcas y aprendas a vivir tu vida aceptando a los demás por lo que son. Acepta que eres capaz de amar"–

-------

–"Sabes que te quiero. ¿No es así?"–

–"... si..."–

–"Entonces explícame como puedo querer a alguien tan horrible como dices que eres"–

–"... yo... ah..."–

–"¡Deja de huir! Crece y vive tu vida como quieres hacerla. Mira dentro de ti y observa la maravillosa persona que eres. Afronta tu dolor y acéptalo. Acepta que eres amado"–

**********

–"¡Sempai! ¡El programa se congelo!"–

–"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo eso paso?"–

–"La 'energía' lo esta bloqueando. Está adaptándose"–

Inmediatamente Ritsuko pidió a Aoba actualizada información de la 'energía'

–"La 'energía' esta fluctuando. Atrae a los pilotos a ella otra vez. Se esta oponiendo a la operación... Estamos fracasando"–

–"Aún no."– Ritsuko no tenía intenciones de darse por vencida –"¡Maya! Reinicia el programa"–

–"¿Qué?... Pero eso..."–

–"¡Solo has lo que te digo! ¡Hyuga! ¡Aoba! Utilicen los puertos auxiliares para enviar información falsa con un fantasma del programa original. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para reiniciar el programa"–

De improvisto, las alarmas, luces y sirenas rojas se encendieron.

–"¡¿Qué esta pasando?!"– Misato gritó olvidando su lugar como observador.

–"¡Oh, Dios mío!"– Aoba respiró –"La 'energía' a dejado de fluctuar. MAGI lo ha confirmado. Patrón azul detectado... Es un Ángel"–

Ambos Evas cobraron vida y rugiendo desprendieron la mayoría de los cables en los que estaban conectados.

**********

–"¿Shinji?"–

El joven le sonrió tristemente acercándose a la chica. Sus alrededores eran totalmente blancos. Solo ellos existían en la nada.

–"Ah terminado ¿no?"–

Asuka lo abrazó furiosamente y Shinji reciproco esta acción en igual magnitud. Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós a sus madres. Irse de su pequeño mundo perfecto donde solo existían alegrías para ir a un mundo dominado por el dolor.

Conforme sus lágrimas se derramaban sus cuerpos desaparecieron que solo dos presencias quedaron, e igualmente estas se separaron.

-------

–"Nosotras nunca los abandonamos y nunca lo haremos..."–

–"Cuando no necesiten aquí estaremos..."–

–"Recuerden que nos hacen orgullosas..."–

–"... y que siempre los amaremos"–

**********

–"¡No tengo señal! ¡Todo se a desconectado!"–

–"Mi puerto esta muerto"– Hyuga murmuró.

Ritsuko se sentó pesadamente pensando que la operación había fracasado. Lo que más le temía, dejando a un lado su actual falta de utilidad en los planes del Comandante, era enfrentar a Misato.

–"¡Sempai!"– El grito de Maya se hizo escuchar en cada rincón de la callada bahía de los Evas. –"Tengo contacto visual dentro de las cápsulas de entrada del 01 y 02... Son... son Shinji y Asuka, ellos están bien"–

Ritsuko prácticamente corrió a la pantalla de Maya. Solo para ser tirada aun lado por una Mayor increíblemente feliz.

Dentro de las cápsulas de entradas de sus respectivos Evas Shinji y Asuka flotaban desnudos e inconscientes en el LCL junto a sus Plug-suit.

**********

En una esquina oscura, alejado de la mirada de todos, el quinto elegido, Kaworu Nagisha miraba como el quipo médico sacaba al Segundo y Tercer Niño de la bahía, acompañados por Misato.

Con una última vista a Rei, que se encontraba a un lado del Comandante Ikari, entro a perderse en la oscuridad.

–"... y así empieza"–

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas:** No creo que tengo que decir en que episodios me base este capitulo. Los cambios al del Ep25-26 fueron porque este no era solo el mundo perfecto de Shinji sino también el de Asuka y todo se mezclo a esto. ¿Que tal les pareció la pequeña Rei? Me encanta la rivalidad con Asuka, como llamarla antorcha o la patada el espinilla. ¿Quién mejor que una extrovertida Rei de diez años para sacar de quicio a Asuka? Se aceptan sugerencias.

Sobre que papel desempeñará Kaworu en el fic solo puedo decir que será algo diferente a la serie.

**_D14852001:_** Mi plan es describir en cierta medida la reacción de Gendo para el próximo cap, así que ya no solo te la imaginaras. Ya he corregido las faltas pero se me hace difícil cargarlas en fanfiction.net. Generalmente subo un capítulo apenas lo tengo aquí y una vez revisado lo pongo en mi página web.

**_AngelinaB_****_:_** Awww gracias. Ahora que lo pienso... tienes razón, no fue muy previsible que digamos. Sobre Asuka y lo de Segundo Niño, estamos de acuerdo, pero ese es su 'título' y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Pero créeme que siempre intento ponerlo las menos veces posible. Sobre Lilith ya esta corregido en mi web y para los humanos es Lilims.

**_Saito_****_ Ryuzaki:_** Sabes, no se si decir si eres una persona increíblemente valiente o si... ¡Arrg, olvídalo! ¡Al diablo con quedarme tranquilo! ¡Acaso estas demente! Entrar al cuarto de tus padres así como así... Jezz ¿Si que tienes algunas ideas suicidas en esa cabeza tuya? Yo conozco algunos amigos que hicieron algo parecido y eso cambió su forma de ver la vida ¬¬'

Dejemos claro que lo que vieron era un mundo diferente con un Shinji y Asuka 'diferente', así que no esperen que todo será color de rosa inmediatamente para ellos. En 'Dda+t' dije que ellos aceptaron al otro (en especial su ayuda) hora se puede decir que se aceptaron a ellos mismos y conforme los capítulos vayan avanzando igualmente ira su relación. No crean que todo ya se ha solucionado.

Si en verdad estuvo tan mal en ortografía el cap anterior les sugiero ir a mi web donde esta revisado y con el formato original. 

Alguien noto que en 'Dda+t' siendo un drama romántico me esforcé en no poner la palabra amor o alguno de sus 'derivados' en ningún momento del todo el fic. Si embargo aquí ya lo he puesto más de una. Que cosas ¿no?

Mi actual horario es de 5 de la mañana (¿o madrugada?) hasta alrededor de las 4 de la tarde en que llego por fin a mi casa de la universidad. Como les dije antes, desde 'Dda+t' estoy una etapa muy ocupada y esto obligará a que las actualizaciones sean muuuuyyy lentas.

Hasta luego.


	5. Cap4: Ojos abiertos

_Evangenlion no es mío._

_Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'_

* * *

**OCASO DE ESPERANZA**

Por: _EGBC_

++++++++++

**Capítulo 4:**

**'Ojos abiertos'**

++++++++++

–"... En conclusión los tres de ellos están en aceptables condiciones. No hay ningún peligro de contaminación. Solo esperamos a que despierten para darles de alta... Tal parece que la línea Ikari seguirá otra generación más."– Ritsuko terminó su reporte con una pequeña sonrisa. Aún no podía olvidar la reacción del inmutable Comandante Gendo Ikari cuando recibió la noticia que iba a ser abuelo con ojos anchos, boca ligeramente abierta, sus hombros habían caído al instante y sus manos pasaron de cubrir su boca a caer lentamente sobre el escritorio, hasta podría asegurar que vio sus lentes resbalarse del puente a la punta de su nariz. Todo eso duró escasos 5 segundos antes que recobrara su compostura, pero eran los 5 segundos que recordaría toda su vida.

–"Gracias Dra. Akagi"– Sub Comandante Fuyutsuki hablo a la falta de palabras de su superior.

Sin perder su sonrisa, Ritsuko dio media vuelta y se retiró a seguir con sus labores.

Con la salida de la mujer, los dos hombres permanecían en silencio. Fuyutsuki espero pacientemente que su antiguo estudiante dijera algo que revelara sus pensamientos. Conforme el tiempo paso se dio cuenta que era fútil esperar algún comentario, así que se arriesgó a decir algo que creía que tenía que ver con sus pensamientos.

–"... Recuerdas, Berlin, hace 10 años. El día que tu hijo conoció a la hija de Kyoko... ¿Quién diría que la broma de Yui se hiciera realidad...?"–

Cuando la respuesta fue absoluto silencio, el Sub-Comandante supo que no era deseado e hizo su retirada.

Una vez que era seguro de su soledad, el supremo Comandante de NERV dejó caer su fachada. Suspirando, dejo sus lentes sobre el escritorio y dio masaje a sus cansado ojos.

Cuando Yui desapareció, había borrado cualquier evidencia de su existencia. Eliminando todos los recuerdos de su dolor lo enfocaron en su meta. Pero había dos cosas que nunca pudo eliminar, porque era lo que Yui amaba: su trabajo y su hijo.

Shinji dejó de ser su hijo y pasó a ser una herramienta para su meta. Yui lo había amado y eso lo hizo intocable en el proceso de eliminación de recuerdos. Ahora, Shinji iba a darle algo que Yui habría querido... que habría amado.

Otro recordatorio.

_---Flashback---_

Gendo simplemente había entrado a su casa en Berlín y vio a su hijo jugando con una niña de su misma edad de cabellos rojizos. Por lo visto la niña ya tenía buen equilibrio en sus dos piernas a sus escasos 3 años y por la forma en que se mostraba la situación parecía como si lo estuviera presumiendo a otro 3 años de edad.

Claro, eso era imposible, ¿no?

Cerrando la puerta su hijo lo descubrió y corrió hacia él con brezos abiertos.

–"¡Papa!"–

–"Hola..."– dijo Gendo cargándolo en sus brazos luego de recibir el caluroso saludo.

Acercándose a la niña esta lo saludo agitando una mano y colocando la otra detrás de ella en la clásica pose de niña buena.

Gendo depositó a su hijo a lado de la pelirroja e ignorándola igual que su saludo se dirigió a la cocina donde escuchaba los acostumbrados ruidos de su esposa cocinando.

El porque su esposa, tal vez una de las tres mentes más inteligentes del planeta se molestaba ocupando su tiempo en la cocina siempre había sido una de sus preguntas frecuentes. Y ella siempre le contestaba con simples y llanos porque me gusta acompañados de un encogimientos de hombros.

_*Hun... mujeres*_

Tirando su saco sobre el sofá desde la puerta de la cocina, dio media vuelta y de improvisto se encontró con un rápido beso en los labios.

–"Llegas temprano"– dijo Yui Ikari entrando a la sala.

El mayor Ikari siguió a su esposa a la sala-comedor y se sentó en el mismo sofá donde lanzó su saco. A lado suyo, Yui, inconscientemente , recogió el saco y lo acomodó en su regazo cuidadosa en eliminar las arrugas.

–"¿De quién es la niña?"–

–"¿Por qué?"– La sonrisa era inequívoca en sus labios. –"¿De quién crees que pudiera ser? O estas teniendo dudas acerca de algo..."– Le gustaba jugar con su esposo, tal vez la única que no le temía.

–"La hija de la encargada del Proyecto E en Alemania. Dra. Kyouko Zeppelin Souryu"– Gendo le dijo con una sonrisa que solo Yui pudiera notar.

Yui lo miro curiosamente. -"Si ya lo sabías..."– Ella no dijo más esperando que siguiera pero Gendo solo se enfoco en papeles que había traído con sigo. Ella se pregunto brevemente si no era él el que jugaba con ella.

La encargada del Proyecto E solo le quedó sacudir su cabeza en desconcierto.

Un momento de silencio transcurrió mientras Yui observaba a los niños y Gendo revisaba sus papeles.

Inesperadamente, Yui hablo –"Ellos se llevan tan bien... Tal vez, cuando crezcan podrían ser más que solo amigos..."–

–"¿El niño no puede caminar bien y ya estas pensando en que nos de nietos...?"– De la forma en que su esposo lo había dicho, Yui, no sabía si era un esfuerzo de bromear o algo más serio. Sin embargo, eso la hizo pensar...

–"Ahora que lo mencionas..."–

_---Fin del Flashback---_

Después, al anochecer, cuando Kyouko recogió a su hija junto con Kozou Fuyutsuki y Naoko Akagi, en medio de la conversación Yui bromeo con Kyouko sobre los nietos que podrían darles sus niños, en especial al ser pilotos designados de los Evas que sus respectivas madres construían. Todos, inclusive él mismo se había permitido una sonrisa a la ocurrencia.

Lentamente, su posición volvió a la misma de siempre. Ahora, menos que nunca tenía que morar en cosas pasadas. Yui amaba, o hubiera amado, a lo que la segunda elegida tenía en su vientre. Por lo tanto la Segundo Niño era intocable. Solo restaba pensar la manera de hacer creer a los viejos que ella era suficiente importante para no ser desechada dada la oportunidad si revelar la verdadera causa del porque.

Gendo cerró los ojos y pensó.

**********

Párpados temblaron abiertos. Los ojos detrás de ellos reclamaron a lo que según ellos era una intensa luz. Pronto la dicha intensa luz se convirtió en una simple lámpara sobre el techo.

Ella no era la única en la habitación. Olor a desinfectante y ambiente estéril encerrados dentro de las cuatro paredes blancas del hospital.

Ella odiaba los hospitales.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y débil, pero eso no la detuvo de levantarse e ir a la otra cama. Pasos lentos e imprecisos demostrando la combinación entre cansancio y mareo.

Observando al chico recostado en iguales condiciones a las que ella estuvo momentos antes procedió a arrancar de su propio brazo la aguja de la que aparentemente se alimentaba, tirándola a un lado hablo.

–"Se que estas despierto..."–

Estos parpados no demoraron en abrirse parecía que ya estaban acostumbrados a la luz. Una tímida sonrisa acompañaban a sus visibles ojos azules.

–"... Hola, Asuka... "– su voz no mostró ninguna sorpresa del hecho de que ella sabía que estaba despierto.

Un pequeño gruñido fue su respuesta y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Mirando al rededor expresó con palabra sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

–"Odio los hospitales... Vamonos de aquí"–

Shinji nunca fue un amante de los hospitales tampoco.

**********

–"Es hermoso ¿no?"–

Rei no se molesto en voltear. Era la hora del recreo pero ella no había guardado su cuaderno y su lápiz aún seguía en su mano. Desde hace más de una semana había sido acosada por esa voz y su emisor.

–"Cualquiera sería un necio si nunca se detendría a ver lo hermosa que es nuestro mundo."– Kaworu sonrió serenamente detrás del pupitre de la primera elegida.

Ella había aprendido que si no le contestaba no se marcharía. –"Si"– Fue todo lo que dijo.

La sonrisa de Kaworu se alargo un poco.

–"¡Hey Nagisha!"– grito Kensuke desde la puerta. A su lado un recién reintegrado Cuarto Niño.

Con un gesto de afirmación los dos muchachos se adelantaron al patio. De nuevo, Kaworu, enfrentó la espalda de la chica de cabellos azules claros.

–"Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que pueden acabar con esta belleza. Pero nosotros tenemos el poder de prevenirlo... Somos iguales"– Kaworu se marchó después de decir estas palabras dejando a Ayanami mirando afuera de la ventana.

El único sonido que se escuchó dentro del aula durante el recreo fue el de un lápiz partiéndose en dos.

**********

Ellos habían salido del hospital a duras. Ambos solo querían ir a casa pronto. Sus mentes llenas de imágenes fuera de lugar que nunca prestaron atención a lo que ellos se referían a casa y lo que esa palabra significaba.

Más sin dinero el camino a pie fue largo y silencioso.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino sus ideas habían sido, en cierta forma, ordenadas. El momento de hablar había llegado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

**********

Misato tenía que darle crédito a Kaji. El ¿cómo podría descubrir tantos secretos y verse tan relajado todo el tiempo? era una pregunta que no se podía encontrar la respuesta.

Estos últimos días habían sido un infierno. Intentar descifrar la verdadera esencia de la 'energía' hizo mella en su vitalidad. Ella casi se alegraba de que la conversación con Ritsuko no se efectuó, todavía. Entre hackear, decodificar, visitar el hospital donde Shinji y Asuka se recuperaban... y, claro, trabajar; pudo hacer un pequeño descanso en todas estas actividades diarias. El descanso se lo podría llamar así sino fuera por el continuo sonar del teléfono.

Sus manos apretaron la almohada sobre su cabeza que, aunque no evito dejar de escuchar los sonidos, ayudo bastante en aminorar el ruido.

El teléfono dejo de sonar para dar paso al mensaje previamente grabado, por ser ella quien lo grabo no presto ni las mínima atención. Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de Maya y en especial nombrar al hospital y sus niños le hizo saltar, literalmente, hacia el teléfono.

–"... ¿si?... "–

... y escucho.

–"¡¿Qué?!"–

**********

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Había muchas cosas en su cabeza que no lograba entender en su totalidad. Sin embargo, Asuka, ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que había sucedido. Fue un hermoso sueño en el cual había toda una vida tras suyo, pero aún así parecía ayer cuando ella y Shinji estuvieron juntos.

–"Alguna vez..."– ella no lo miro, en su lugar su vista estaba sobre los números de los pisos que se prendían y apagaban conforme ascendían. –"... has tenido un sueño que parecía tan real que..."–

–"... que te preguntabas si fue en realidad un sueño."– Shinji termino.

Asuka lo miro detenidamente, no tan sorprendida como debiera. Más si alguien estuviera cerca, tanto como Shinji lo estaba ahora podría ver en sus ojos una pequeña chispa de alegría.

–"Y tal vez todo esto también es solo un simple sueño."– Asuka siguió pensando en alto. –"Así que, o es una pesadilla en la que despertaré justo antes de morir o un sueño que acababa cuando un príncipe en caballo blanco me bese en los labios"–la pelirroja terminó con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Shinji pensó difícilmente, aún le era muy difícil capturar la indirecta.

–"No... soy un príncipe ni tengo un caballo blanco, pero..."–

–"¡Cállate y bésame!"–

Con un par de segundos de duda, Shinji cumple obedientemente... y felizmente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-------

–"¡¿Cuándo?!"–

–"¿¡Cómo?!"–

–"¿¡Quién?!"–

El auricular hizo un sonoro ruido en su esfuerzo de colgar.

Par su suerte se había se había dormido en su vestido negro. Lo cual, le facilito su rápida salida agarrando en el camino su cruz, arma y chaqueta roja. Con una última pausa para ponerse los zapatos salió del departamento.

Con algo de incomodidad presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor porque, al mismo tiempo, se ponía una manga de la chaqueta.

Sacudir la cabeza no resultó como lo planeo y, en lugar de mejorar, empeoró el dolor de cabeza. Aparte de eso, tenía un pareo que lo intentó debilitar tomando profundas respiraciones. No que su actual mal humor le este ayudando mucho. Por último, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados esfuerzo por calmarse...

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Preparada para entrar al sonido de las puertas, Misato, abrió los ojos cuidadosamente y, como si te despertaras para encontrarte en medio de las vías de tren con uno a punto de arroyarte, vio ante ella, dentro del ascensor, a sus niños, Shinji y Asuka... besándose.

Innecesario decir que en el susto ella cerró inmediatamente sus ojos.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas:** Así que vuelvo a dejar con suspenso :p... El cap se supuso a seguir pero creo que hubiera sido peor la demora. Ya había advertido que me demoraría pero aparte de los problemas que tenía surgió algo que tiro mis ánimos por el suelo y fue un largo y tedioso trabajo el de recoger los trozos.

En fin, este cap solo sirvió como un punto de partida a lo que esta por venir.

**_D14852001:_** Asuka _está_ embarazada, pero solo ha pasado una semana desde que… tu sabes. El tiempo dentro del Eva no cuenta, hasta cierta manera, pues si no fuera por estar ahí que Ritsuko no hubiera descubierto su embarazo. Sin embargo, esto será explicado en la conversación de Ritsuko y Misato, en próximos capítulos. Y sobre mitad ángeles (¿quién era el que decía que no lo hiciera? ^^) ya tenía planeado algo pero aún no lo sé específicamente como ponerlo… así que tendremos que esperar y ver que sucede.

**_Saito Ryuzaki:_** Hey para que más están los amigos ^_~

**_AngelinaB:_** Ahhh si creo que tengo una pequeña debilidad por chibi-Rei, no importa que personalidad le ponga sencillamente es divertida de escribir. Y créeme cuando te digo que ¿_puede_? dar más miedo en los próximos cap's el joven Nagisha.

**_Daina-chan:_** Gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida a este mundo de los fic de Eva.

En el próximo cap veremos el encuentro de Kaworu con Shinji y Asuka.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios. 


	6. Cap5: El bueno, la mala y el ángel

_Evangenlion no es mío._

_Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'_

* * *

**OCASO DE ESPERANZA**

Por: _EGBC_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: **

**'El bueno, la mala y el ángel'**

* * *

Kaworu se despidió de sus nuevos amigos con su ya característica sonrisa. Kensuke apagaba su cámara de video y Toji cojeaba en su prótesis.

El Quinto Niño camino hacia otra dirección enfrentando los inclementes rayos del sol de la tarde en Tokio-3. Las pruebas de armónicos eran en la noche lo cual le daba tiempo para algo de suma importancia.

–"Hoy es un buen día para hacer nuevos amigos."–

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente. Ambos aturdidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Asuka mordió su labio inferior para forzarse a calmarse. Parándose recta miro a su compañero piloto. Shinji tenía la tonta sonrisa como lo hubieran acabado de... besar. Pero para la pelirroja no era justificado que lo ande mostrando a todo el mundo.

–"Jeezz... ¿Acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere?"–

–"Ah... eh... ¿qué?"–

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

–"¡¿Quieres quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara?!"–

* * *

Su mano agarró fuertemente su cruz mientras pensaba, sus ojos aún cerrados. _Juro que nunca volveré a embriagarme si esto es algo inducido por el alcohol._

Uno de sus ojos se abrió lentamente y al no encontrar nada a que temer el otro le acompaño. Su mano viajo temblorosamente y presionó el botón.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

–"¡¿Quieres quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara?!"–

Después del grito los niños notaron a la mujer y se quedaron en silencio. El observarse mutuamente solo duro unos segundos antes que los pilotos bajaran sus rostros esperando la reprimenda.

En cuanto a Misato, no sabía si suspirar de alivio o gemir al ya no poder beber hasta emborracharse.

–"¡¡!!"–

Pero podría beber sin emborracharse... Su humor se alumbró de repente, además tenía a sus niños de regreso.

–"Bienvenidos a casa"–

La atención de los niños cambio rápidamente a Misato. Sus sonrisas en sus caras se hicieron visibles a estas simples palabras, pero que significaron un mundo para ellos.

La mano de Misato impidió que las puertas del ascensor se volvieran a cerrar.

* * *

–"Así que Ikari nos cito a un encuentro. Su altanería esta aumentando cada día."–

–"Debimos eliminarlo cuando perdimos la lanza. Ahora cree que puede ordenarnos."–

–"Sin embargo, estos nuevos eventos nos tienen atados..."–

–"... el despertar del Eva-02..."–

–"... la extraña energía..."–

–"... ni siquiera los pergaminos se adelantaron a estos hechos..."–

–"... estamos ciegos en nuestro camino a la ascensión..."–

–"NERV fue creada con la única finalidad de servir las ordenes de SEELE."–

–"Nuestro peón se nos ha revelado."–

–"... estamos mudos..."–

–"... e Ikari nos ocultas cosas... está contra nosotros."–

–"¡Traidor!"–

–"... estamos sordos..."–

–"... tres de cinco sentidos..."–

–"Pero aún tenemos dos..."–

–"... la masa de producción de Evas es nuestro gusto."–

–"... y nuestro tacto es el último apóstol... el Quinto Niño."–

* * *

Misato suspiró después de colgar el teléfono. Había acabado de informar el actual paradero de Shinji y Asuka a NERV. Lo que le sorprendió era que Ritsuko no estaba furiosa por su escape. Aunque no había peligro de contaminación, su amiga hubiera querido asegurarse personalmente antes de darles de alta. De hecho, ella quiso discutir algo de suma importancia que no podría ser desde el teléfono.

Perecía que su tan ansiada discusión esperaba por efectuarse.

Guardando este pensamiento su atención se desvió a sus encargos. Ninguno de sus niños había dicho una palabra desde su previo encuentro. Tampoco era como si ella hubiera dicho algo sin contar su conversación por teléfono.

–"¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que acaban de hacer?"– su voz era seria, con la intención que comprendieran.

–"Han pasado por alto el código de NERV."– siguió después de no recibir respuesta –"Abandonar el cuidado médico proporcionado sin la firma de Ritsuko, de los Comandantes o mía, junto con las suyas."–

Parecía como si Shinji iba a decir algo pero se impuso silencio ante la fija mirada de la Mayor.

–"Tenían alguna idea del peligro que podrían ocasionar a toda la humanidad si hubiera contaminación por el ángel. Sin mencionar su propia seguridad personal."–

–"Por favor Misato. Si eso fuera verdad hubiéramos estado en una prisión médica y no en ese cuartucho de hospital con una puerta abierta..."–

–"¡Silencio Piloto Soryu!... Yo decidiré cuando toman la palabra... si es que creo conveniente dárselas"–

De repente, los duros ojos de Katsuragi se suavizaron. –"Sin embargo, ustedes tienen tanta suerte que este tan contenta en tenerlos de regreso como para pensar en algún castigo. Simplemente les pido que la próxima vez me informen lo que hacen... no tienen idea lo preocupada que estuve..."–

Shinji la miró realmente apenado. –"Lo sentimos, Misato. Nosotros solo queríamos estar en... casa."–

Asuka miró a un lado, indiferente. –"... lo que él dijo..."–

Misato sonrió a esto y un poco sorprendida a las palabras de Asuka, que aunque no dijo las palabras ella se había disculpado indirectamente.

* * *

La verdad era que nunca antes se había detenido un momento para observar. Antes, solo había sido algo por donde pasaba su vista. Simplemente unas pocas veces se había molestado en prestarle más atención de lo normal, como cuando tenía que sacarse las vendas. Ahora, empero, tenía que ver solo su propia curiosidad, que a su vez era algo que nunca antes pasó o por lo menos que ella supiera. Porque si algo aprendió sobre las emociones era que son tan incomprensibles e incontrolables que nunca se podría saber a ciencia cierta que tipo de emoción sentía en un preciso momento o, en su caso, si lo hacía.

Su mano toco sin vacilación el espejo donde su cara se reflejaba. Inerte y frío era lo que sintió. No necesitaba mover su mano para comprobar... que su cara era igual de inerte y fría.

Ikari-kun regresó. Ella escuchó las noticias en una conversación del Comandante. Este es un hecho que trajo felicidad y alivio a muchas personas, en las cuales está ella.

Muy lentamente como cuidando de no perderse algún detalle, Rei Ayanami, sonrió suavemente.

... y de repente todo alrededor de ella se volvió más caluroso y vivo.

* * *

Misato mira directamente a la inesperada visita.

Viendo que la mujer no tenía intenciones de hablar pronto, Kaworu pensó en ayudarle.

–"Mayor Katsuragi, buenas tardes..."– las esquinas de su boca ligeramente se alzaron en su ya clásica serena sonrisa.

–"Ah... uh, buenas tardes piloto Nagisha"– Misato no se esperaba tenerlo aquí, conociendo lo deprimido que Shinji puede llegar a ser al saber que otro niño había sido condenado al sufrimiento y dolor que traían con sigo los Evas y Ángeles. Ni siquiera mencionar lo que haría Asuka al conocer al que podría ser su reemplazo.

–"¿Hay algún problema en que pueda ayudarte?"–

–"Si, lo hay. Con las clases y todo se me ha olvidado a que hora serán las pruebas de armónicos"–

Lo dijo de tal forma que parecía memorizado y sin importancia que dejó a Misato preguntándose de sus verdadera intenciones en venir aquí.

–"No te sería más fácil hacer una llamada a hacer todo el camino hasta aqu"–

–"La batería de mi celular está agotada. También se me olvido cargarlas, que tonto de mi"–

–"_#suspiro#_ Las pruebas están fijas a la m-"–

–"¡Misato!"–

La voz de Shinji se escuchó dentro del apartamento causando que Misato saltara ligeramente. Había algo en el Quinto Niño que le alteraba los nervios.

Con un suspiro Misato se hizo a un lado dando cabida a Kaworu para entrar.

–"Creo que es hora que conozcas a los demás elegidos"–

No bien llegaron a la sala, Shinji sale de la cocina usando un delantal.

–"Misato ¿dónde...? ... ¡Oh!"–

Misato se paró entre los dos adolescentes para introducirlos.

–"Shinji, este es Nagisa Kaworu... el Quinto Niño."–

–"¿Quinto?"- Shinji tartamudeo como Misato esperaba que lo hiciera.

Habiendo esperado este momento desde ya hace mucho tiempo Kaworu tomo la iniciativa.

–"Ikari Shinjii,"– Kaworu sonrió mientras extendía su mano –"es un gusto conocerte. He escuchado tanto de ti"–

–"¿De mi?"– Shinji preguntó confuso agarrando la mano que el otro joven ofrecía.

–"Perdóname,"– el joven de cabellos grises se soltó inmediatamente cuando algo que creyó ya en el olvido lo sintió en esa mano –"pero deberías saber que en nuestro medio eres muy conocido."– Kaworu acabó logrando que su pequeño lapso de silencio no se notara.

Un pequeño periodo de silencio siguió cuando ni Shinji ni Misato sabían que decir y Kaworu no podía despejar su cabeza de esta nueva y a la vez vieja presencia.

_Se sintió... como Israfel_

–"¡Baka! ¡¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo...?! ¡¿Quién demonios es ese?!"–

Asuka salió de la cocina obviamente molesta de que la hagan esperar. Si tenía que pasar su preciado tiempo ocupada haciendo la cena, el 'gran castigo' que les dio Misato, era mejor hacerla rápido.

Si, ella agradeció que Shinji saliera porque no podía resistir el tenso silencio. Al parecer para ambos le era difícil la nueva 'relación' en que se vieron inmersos y no sabían como actuar entre ellos. Sin embargo eso no era motivo para que la deje abandonada en la cocina y salió a regañarlo. Encontrándose a un no grato invitado. Naturalmente para Asuka cualquiera era no grato hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Misato cambió de posición colocándose esta vez entre Asuka y Kaworu.

–"Este es Nagisa Kaworu, el Quinto Niño."–

Asuka pestañeo en la sorpresa. Recuperándose ella lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza. Con un gruñido Asuka dijo algo de tal forma que era difícil entender para quien de las presencias masculinas era dirigido.

–"No mucho que mirar."–

Con ambas manos en la cintura y su barbilla en alto enfrentando su perfil a los demás, Asuka no notó como el Quinto Niño agarró su mano y la beso.

–"Un gusto..."–

–"¡Arrrg! ¡Pervertido!"– la pelirroja grito a la sorpresa y horror arrebatando inmediatamente su mano del agarro del nuevo piloto.

Sin embargo su palmada se detuvo cuando observó, junto con los otros que Kaworu no se había movido y parecía estar temblando.

–"Te-tengo que irme."– Sin más dio media vuelta y a rápido caminar salió del departamento.

–"Eso... fue raro."– dijo Misato saliendo de su estupor. Sacudiendo su cabeza recordó que Shinji tenía que decirle algo. –"Y bien Shinji, ¿me preguntabas...?"–

–"¡Oh!... ¿Dónde están los vasos?"–

* * *

Kaworu respiraba pesadamente, gotas de sudor adornaban su frente. Sus manos apoyaban su cuerpo en la pared del ascensor como evitando que cayera.

Estaba en shock. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo.

Entre sus entrecortadas respiraciones solo una palabra se llegó a murmurar que cargaba un intenso odio que era difícil que un humano llevase consigo.

–"... blasfemia..."–

**Continuara…**

****

* * *

**Notas:** En primer lugar lo siento por la espera, pero he tenido un montón de cosas que hacer últimamente que me tienen ocupado. Además tuve que formatear todo mi disco duro (Gracias a Dios por las copias de seguridad). Regresando al fic creo que hemos llegado a la mitad o lo estaremos pronto. Supongo que ya están viendo como va ha ser Kaworu, y antes que alguien lo diga, no es que lo odie pero por lo menos la mayoría de fic que he leído siempre ponen a Kaworu de la misma forma que la serie y creí que ya era la hora de hacer un cambio. Como ven, en esencia, Kaworu no cambió en nada pero las circunstancias lo harán actuar de una forma a la no acostumbrada.

_**Katty Stephany Kaio DM:**_ Hey, gracias Katty. Lo siento por el agradecimiento tarde, pero recién me doy cuenta del review

_**Saito Ryusaki: **_Con Kaworu en escena la cosa se va a poner más interesante, aunque tengo tantas ideas en la cabeza que no ser por cual me decida.

_**AngelinaB:**_ Si lo sé. Para que lo sepas este era el verdadero final del cap4 pero por cuestión tiempo lo corte en dos. Y lo siento por el retraso pero ya sabes todo lo que me ha sucedido :p

_**amytk:**_ Sabes... aquí entre nos... yo también espero que este pronto.

Ahora voy a enfocarme en terminar un cap de mi fic de Ranma que aparenta estar en el olvido. Además me gustaría encontrar pre-lectores para mi fic crossover de Ranma-Eva. Si les interesa mi e-mail es egbc10hotmail.com

Próximamente:_ Cap. 6: ¿Todo es lo mismo?_


	7. Cap6: ¿Todo es lo mismo?

_Evangenlion no es mío._

_Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'_

* * *

**OCASO DE ESPERANZA**

Por: _EGBC_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: **

**'¿Todo es lo mismo?'**

* * *

Era como cualquier día normal en Tokio-3. Eso quiere decir sin contar un ataque de Ángel, lucha o prueba de alguna Eva, que evacuaba toda persona de la ciudad a gigantescos edificios con la capacidad de enterrarse a lo profundo del subsuelo en la cavidad llamada Geofront, si a eso se le podía llamar normal. Pero aunque este día no había una amenaza a la existencia de la humanidad, si a su comodidad. 

Hoy sería registrado como el día más caluroso en la ciudad fortaleza.

La temperatura se podía medir en grados Celsius, Fahrenheit o Kelvin. Pero no se necesitaba una unidad de medida para saber que hoy sería uno de los días en que Asuka estaría más insoportable.

–"¡AAAAHHHHH!"–

Shinji se tenso y esos segundos de más con las manos recibiendo el agua del grifo lo hizo gemir al quemarse.

El repentino grito era lo que Misato necesitaba para despertarse pues el café no surtía el mismo efecto que el alcohol.

La puerta del baño se azotó abierta y Asuka salió con nada más que una toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

–"¡El agua esta hirviendo!"– su cara era roja no se sabía si porque estaba enojada o consecuencia de la temperatura del agua.

–"Párese ser que el regulador tiene un desperfecto"–

–"¡Y hasta ahora me lo dices!"–

–"Lo siento."–

Asuka se paro recto y camino a paso pesado frente a Shinji. Con su dedo hizo presión sobre su pecho para asentar cada palabra.

–"Si vuelves a decir lo siento voy a asegurarme que nunca tengas descendencia."–

–"…de-de acuerdo…"–

Como si fuera una gran victoria Asuka sonrió brillantemente y regresó al baño.

En cuanto a Shinji, solo sacudió su cabeza y regresó a terminar el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.

Misato miró el intercambio y parpadeó.

_¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están las continuas quejas de Asuka y el pesimismo de Shinji?_

Tan absurdo como parecía, se vio como si fuera un juego entre los dos. Alguna rutina que era difícil de quebrar.

Tendría que dar extra cuidado a los test que serían sometidos el día de hoy.

¿Podría ser que algo siniestro y malvado se había posesionado de sus dos cuidados haciéndolos actuar de esa manera? Encaminándolos a un mundo de oscuridad a fines netamente malévolos. Que con el tiempo azotarían a la humanidad a un desencadenamiento de muerte y caos…

_No, espera… para eso ya están los Ángeles_

Tal vez era todo reducido a ese café. Alguien alguna vez le había dicho que el café era lo mejor para despertarse en la mañana. Entonces se supondría que por primera vez ella había despertado correctamente sin que el alcohol nublara más sus sentidos. Eso quería decir que sus niños se comportaban así siempre y…

_No, no… demasiado absurdo… Regresemos al café._

El café… es malo y punto.

Misato se levantó y fue directo al refrigerador haciendo caso omiso a su conciencia que le decía que solo estaba buscando una excusa por más absurda que pareciera para tomar una cerveza en lugar del café.

* * *

–"… entonces le dije: '¿por qué no?'"–

Shingeru termino de relatar su 'aventura'. Maya, Makoto y él eran los únicos ocupantes del cuarto de control.

–"Wow… Todo ese control se debió haber roto en el momento de colgar… y comenzaste a saltar de cómo loco por todo el departamento."– Makoto no pudo evitar burlarse de su compañero por la forma tan seria en la que había hablado.

A esto, Shingeru frunció el entre cejo inmediatamente.

–"¿No me crees? ¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas?"–

–"Y no tenerle consideración a mis tímpanos…"–

–"¿Qué tratas de decir?"–

–"Exactamente lo que estas pensando."–

–"Y ¿cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?"–

–"De la…"–

–"¡Niños! ¿Podrían hacer silencio? Algunos tratan de trabajar"– Maya les amonestó luego de haber rodado los ojos a sus niñerías.

–"Además,"–Maya continuó. –"no es que no te creamos, pero después de todo es la primera vez que tocas en público ¿no?"–

–"Tu-tu también."–

Maya y Makoto rieron mientras que Shingeru aparentó estar enojado.

* * *

–"Pero ¿por qué no deberíamos…?"– Shinji preguntó vaciladamente. A su lado Asuka caminaba.

Ella lo mira indirectamente, evidentemente pensando una respuesta. Ido la muchacha que tomaba la ofensiva a la más mínima señal de oposición.

Le había dicho que quería que lo de entre ellos no se supiera y eso debiera ser suficiente.

Al parecer, también se había ido el muchacho que hacía cuando le pedían.

Además era entendible que deseara una palpable justificación de su propuesta. Pero le era imposible dársela. Tan llano y simple como eso… no podía dársela.

Asuka Langley Soryu tenía vergüenza.

… Eso le dio una idea.

Ella se detuvo y el muchacho pensativo demoró un par de más pasos hasta copiar su acción. La mirada confundida de Shinji se remplazó por una con nerviosismo cuando ve a Asuka acercársele oscilando sus caderas y portando una rapaz sonrisa.

Una vez segura de haber invadido lo suficiente de su espacio personal habló con lentitud en su mejor voz sensual.

–"Porque eso haría las cosas más excitantes."–

¿Cómo uno podría refutar eso?

Sin respuesta el piloto del Eva 01 permaneció en silencio mientras líneas de sudor se formaban en su cuello.

Con su segunda victoria Asuka agarró la mano de su estupefacto compañero y lo arrastró detrás de ella a un paso moderadamente rápido, para compensar el tiempo perdido y con suerte llegarían a tiempo para la primera hora de clases.

* * *

–"¡Hey, Shinji!"–

El joven Ikari no tuvo tiempo para responder cuando sintió la no tan amble palmada en la espalda por parte del Cuarto Niño.

–"Jeez… Estas muy emocional, idiota."– Asuka gruñó a su eterno enemigo cuando pasaba a un lado de ellos.

Soltando a su amigo, Toji gruñó igualmente a la pelirroja. –"Veo que sigues tan odiosa como siempre diab-…"–

–"¡Suzuhara!"–

Al grito de la representante de la clase, Toji Suzuhara, terminó su insulto en un murmuro. Asuka sonrió afectadamente y caminó hacia Hikari.

Regresando su atención a su amigo, lo encontró mirando algo muy particular. Sin complejo se alzó la basta de su pantalón mostrando su prótesis.

–"¿Qué te parece?"– preguntó a la reacción sorprendida de Shinji. –"Hecha de fibra de carbón, lo mismo con lo que se enviaba los cohetes a la Luna… o ¿era a los autos de formula 1?"–

–"Ambos…"– Shinji miró a un lado donde encontró a Kensuke grabando toda la acción. –"… y es fibra de carbono."–

–"Si, si, lo que sea."–

–"Sin embargo,"– Kensuke comenzó, apagando su filmadora. –"¿Dónde has estado? Misato nunca nos respondía cuando le preguntábamos."–

–"¿… preguntaron por mi?"–

–"Por supuesto, ¿para que más están los amigos?"– dijo Toji al mismo tiempo que le palmoteaba la espalda haciendo a Shinji tambalear.

–"Ah… pues yo…"–

–"Lo sentimos, pero eso es clasificado"– Kaworu salio de ninguna parte provocando que solo Shinji no diera un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

–"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?"–

–"¿Hacer qué?"–

–"Salir de la nada y asustarnos de muerte."–

–"¿Eso hago?"–

Toji y Kensuke cabecearon.

–"… Oh"–

* * *

En otro lado del salón Hikari y Asuka estaban comprometidas en otra conversación.

–"… nada esta mal ¿no?"– Hikari insistió una vez más.

–"Jeez Hikari… todo esta bien. Simplemente un estúpido experimento con los Evas, nada más."– No le gustó mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero era mejor a que le creyera loca.

–"Pero… Rei si asistió a clases… ¿por qué solo tu e Ikari?"– Hikari preguntó vaciladamente. Su tono mostraba la preocupación que llevaba desde hace un mes.

Pero Asuka solo frunció las cejas –"¿Tengo que recordarte que es un secreto de NERV?"–

–"Oh… solo quería…"– suspiró.

Otro suspiro esta vez emitido por Asuka siguió después de un pequeño silencio. Fue después de esto que se dio cuenta lo tensa que estaba.

–"… simplemente… no hablemos de eso, ¿por favor?"–

No igual que Misato, Hikari no se sorprendió por la frase corteza. Ella cabeceó, inmersa en la atmósfera austera e incómoda, que aunque conscientemente no la noto su inconciente empatía lo hizo.

Otra vez hubo silencio entre ellas, contrastando el bullicio alrededor de la clase.

Unos segundos observó la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento el profesor entre. Decidiendo tomar un descanso en sus obligaciones como delegada de la clase hizo oídos sordos a sus demás compañeros y se enfocó en Asuka.

–"¿Recuerdas el vestido rojo que vimos la última vez en el centro comercial?"–

–"Err… si"– Asuka contestó no muy segura del porque el tan brusco cambio de tema.

–"¡Está de oferta!"–

–"¡¿En serio?!"–

Uno siempre puede contar con un amigo, o una amiga en este caso, para hacerte sentir mejor.

* * *

–"… Kaji Rouji."–

–"¡Imposible!"– una voz rugió. Gendo no le importo realmente de cual de los monolitos fue emitida.

–"El ya fue tratado hace tiempo. Esto no es de su hacer."–

–"¿Por qué no?"– Gendo abrió los ojos y recorrió con su vista cada uno de los miembros de SEELE.

–"Todos sabemos sus habilidades. No es de sorprenderse que una de sus vías de infiltración sea divulgada. Ya sea de su hacer... o de 'no' su hacer."–

–"¿Alguna sospecha?"– Keel habló antes que alguien más del comité lo hiciera.

–"Solo estoy seguro que no es la Mayor Katsuragi. Aunque ella podría ser un problema en el futuro."– Gendo anunció seguramente, aún cuando era todo una mentira debía asegurarse de tener completo a sus subordinados y al mismo tiempo tener un blanco para distraerlos.

–"Sin embargo,"– Comandante Ikari siguió –"Con el Proyecto de Complementación Humana a solo un Ángel al alcance no veo cual es el problema en darles lo que quieren."–

–"Tal vez."– SEELE 01 habló antes de que cualquiera de los otros gritaran alguna acusación. –"Pero espero que, sea cual sea, tu plan sea uno bueno. Porque en lugar de encontrar alguna forma de controlar a la blasfemia estas dando paso libre al responder a otros."–

–"Por supuesto."–

–"En ese caso tu presencia ya no es requerida."–

En seguida la figura de Gendo kari desapareció del Trono de Almas.

–"¿En verdad piensa que le creemos?"–

–"Ikari debe ser tratado inmediatamente."–

–"Sus falacias ya ni siquiera tienen sentido."–

–"Sin embargo,"– la voz de Keel se escuchó –"Unidad 02 nunca fue de gran importancia para el proyecto y algún interés en ella es casi absurdo."–

–"Tal vez sabe de nuestras intenciones para la Segunda Elegida."–

–"Pero el gobierno de Alemania tiene más exigencias para con la Eva 02 que para su piloto..."–

–"Se cual sea sus intenciones no puede detenernos. Proyecto de Complementación Humana esta en su fase final."–

–"Pero no hay lujo para traidores."–

–"Hay que deshacernos de él."–

–"Le traeremos muerte..."–

–"Ikari no es tonto. Ya debe estar preparado."–

–"¿Cómo lo estuvimos nosotros?"–

Silencio reinó en el Trono de Almas ante el último comentario de Keel.

–"Ikari en un traidor... y al veneno se lo elimina con veneno."–

* * *

–"Te... estaba buscando"–

–"¿En serio?"–

–"Si. Yo, Toji y Kenske vamos a las máquinas de videojuegos..."–

–"¡Y vienes a pedirme permiso?"– Asuka preguntó con un pestañeo.

–"Eh... pues creí..."–

–"Quieres relajarte."– Asuka lo interrumpió con una sonrisa pues Shinji se había comportado como creía que haría. –"Era solo una broma."–

–"Oh... lo siento."–

Asuka solo se golpeó la frente.

Comprendiendo su error Shinji intentó enmendarlo. –"No, eso no es lo que quería decir..."– Con un poco de pensamiento siguió. –"Err.. Realmente no se que decir."– terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Asuka sacudió su cabeza portando una inconsciente sonrisa. _¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?_

–"Entonces supongo que nos vemos después. Yo y Hikari vamos al centro comercial."–

–"De acuerdo... Diviértete."–

–"Tu también... Aunque no se como lo hará si estas con los dos chiflados."– ella termino con evidente repulsión.

Cuando caminaba alejándose el uno del otro no evitaron en pensar que era la primera real conversación pasible y sin tensiones que habían tenido.

* * *

–"Así que el gobierno alemán se ha unido a la primera rama para inspeccionar la Unidad 02"–

–"... y a la primera oportunidad."–

Misato miro casi asustada a su amiga. Ella parecía... feliz. No, tenía que reestructurar ese pensamiento... ella 'parecía feliz'.

–"Parece ser que la información del órgano S2 se ha filtrado."– Maya dio más información ya no tan sorprendida por la actitud descuidad de su jefa.

–"¿Hay alguna pista de qué o quién fue el causante?"–

–"No... Pero el departamento de seguridad ya está investigando."– Esta vez fue Ritsuko quien respondió recordando que era el departamento donde Kaji trabajó e intentó cambiar el tema rápidamente. –"Tal perece que les interesa la tecnología de super selenoide... y no los culpo ¿quién no lo estaría?."–

–"Ellos poseen el 30% de la Unidad. No podemos hacer algo para impedir su inspección... solo prepararos."– Una vez dicho eso Misato salió del cuarto de operaciones, intentando olvidar cualquier pensamiento de Kaji, y siguió caminando a su encuentro con Makoto.

* * *

–"Wow... esta precioso."–

Hikari miro en apacible shock, si existiera tal cosa, a la pelirroja que se encontraba viendo el vestido rojo en el estante.

–"... ¿Asuka?"– la muchacha con pecas preguntó inciertamente.

–"¿Si?"– Asuka volteó para mirar a los ojos a su amiga... y Hikari se llevó el segundo apacible shock consecutivo.

No era la misma Asuka que conocía. Sus ojos... y todo su lenguaje corporal era diferente a la 'Gran Asuka Langley Souryu'.

–"¿Te sientes bien?"– Hikari le preguntó tocándole la frente.

–"... Si... ¿por qué no lo estaría?"– Asuka le contestó mirando la mano sobre su frente extrañamente.

Quitando su mano sobre la frente le contestó –"Err... No, por nada."–

–"Así que... ¿Nos probamos los vestidos?"–

* * *

–"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?!"–

Kensuke y Toji retrocedieron una paso a la repentino arranque del piloto del Eva 01. Shinji giro para enfrentar a los jóvenes que habían descuidado sus respectivos juegos.

–"¡Vamos! ¡¿Quién es bastante hombre como para enfrentarme?!"–

Después de sus continuas derrotas Kensuke y Toji escogieron sabiamente no decir nada.

Sin embargo, un joven más alto que Toji se abrió paso haciendo a un lado a Kensuke y ocupando su lugar para jugar contra Shinji.

–"¿Por qué no juegas contra mío bocón?"–

Y como si fuera un detonante todos los jugadores al rededor se amontonaron para observar el próximo duelo.

Shinji solo sonrió afectadamente. –"Entre más alto son... más duro caen."–

* * *

Aún cuando el shock anterior había pasado, aún quedaba el asombro.

Asuka giró enfrente del espejo en su mejor imitación de una modelo.

–"¿Qué te parece?"– preguntó, deteniéndose frente a la representante de la clase, con sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo.

–"... Te queda hermoso."–

Hikari saltó a la aparición del repentino intruso, no así Asuka que miro a un lado donde se encontraba Kaworu Nagisha.

–"¿Q-qué haces aquí?"– Hikari pregutó rápidamente.

–"Estaba en la sección de caballeros... pero creo que me perdí..."–

–"Crees..."- Asuka interrumpió la siguiente oración de Hikari, –"¿Crees que me veo bien?"–

–"Por supuesto."– Kaworu respondió sin vacilación.

Mientras tanto Hikari veía incrédula a una tímida Asuka insegura sobre su belleza y... ¡¿SONROJADA?!

* * *

–"Patético."– Shinji murmuro refiriéndose a la serie de humillantes derrotas que sufrieron hace unos momentos sus adversarios.

A una distancia segura, Toji lo observaba junto con Kensuke que ya estaba grabando el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Shinji se detuvo en una esquina y miro intensamente donde la pared cubría que sus compañeros vieran lo mismo que él. Ellos se acercaron cuidadosamente detrás de Shinji, notando su recta postura en clara muestra de confianza en si mismo.

Olvidando sus modales observaron o saludaron a Rei Ayanami acercándoseles.

–"Hola... Ikari-kun."–

Shinji permaneció en silencio.

–"... ¿Podría hablar contigo?"– Rei hablo demostrando una timidez tan abiertamente provocando los sonidos huecos de dos mandíbulas colgando abiertas.

Sin embargo, Shinji solo disparó su ceja hacia arriba ante estas palabras. Luego una esquina de su boca se alzó provocando un gesto arrogante.

–"... y ¿por qué gastaría mi preciado tiempo con una muñeca?"–

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **¡¡¡¡REGRESEEEEEE!!!!......... Alguien me recuerda ¿no?... ¿no? ... De acuerdo, se que todos se preguntan por qué €%$ no actualicé antes es por diversas razones. En primer lugar me cambie de carrera, así que para compensar el tiempo perdido he tomado materias para adelantarme que me obligaron a estudiar a doble jornada de lunes a viernes más una materia los sábados y domingos... entonces tenía de lunes a domingo ocupado, sin tiempo para nada más que para el estudio y más estudio, aún cuando estoy en mi última semana de trabajo extremo tienen que agradecer a Katty y Sakurafer ya que ellas fueron las que impulsaron a terminar esto (y recalco... con una amenaza de muerte incluida). Ahora no contemos el hecho de que este capítulo se hizo en diferentes pc y una de ellas se me hizo difícil de encontrar para poder seguir. Eso era el porque hice un fanfic de Resident Evil en lugar de seguir con este cap. 

Ahora entrando al capítulo, ¿no puedo dejar a Shinji y Asuka feliz? Pero seamos francos... ¿si haría eso dónde quedaría mi reputación?

Sobre el comportamiento de Shinji y Asuka tal vez ya tienen una idea de lo que sucede... si no entonces no se pierdan el próx... jeezzz eso es tan cliché. Sin embargo, este comportamiento puede ser lo que sea... ¿quién sabe, podría dejar los triángulos amorosos y convertirlos en cuadrados, pentágonos, heptágonos, etc, amorosos? Aunque si alguien ya detiene la idea de lo que les sucede entonces sabe mejor que yo la respuesta.

_**AngelinaB:**_ Si recuerdas las características de Israfel y los datos que que he dado en este cap entonces tendrás... ¿mas preguntas?... Mnn eso no salio como esperaba que hiciera :p ¿Y sobre blasfemia? Aparte de que SEELE hablo de eso también no puedo decir más que esperen a que se resuelva el enigma de poco en poco.

_**Kazy y Yuky:**_ Je, parece que a todos les intriga la parte de blasfemia pero como ya dije tendrán que esperar (espero que no tanto como ahora... pero en fin) hasta próximos cap Kazy. Y Yuky, lo siento pero creo que falle en tu única petición.

_**ALPHA-JACK: **_Muchas gracias, respecto al final de Ddat, porque te dejo confundido? te refieres al fin alterno ¿no? Aún cuando Kaworu no es mi personaje favorito no tenía que eliminarlo, cambiarlo o transformarlo, solo darle una diferente perspectiva y ¡voilà! Sobre Rei, como ves la acabo de introducir, desde este momento comienza su personaje a interactuar mucho más y es de seguro que tendrás tu respuesta.

_**DArkdog: **_T-t-tu-utu aca-aca-cabas de comparar mi fic con eva: r... ¡OH MY GOD! ¡MEIN GOTT! ¡MON DIEU! ¡OH KAMI! De acuerdo, de acuerdo dejemos el drama a un lado :p Gracias por tu review y por cierto que ya que el tiempo no me ha dejado no he podido terminar de leer eva: r me podría confirmar si eva: r' y redemption son sus continuaciones?

_**unma: **_Ya lo sabrás... :) Sobre el dolo de cabeza curiosamente tengo uno en este momento.

_**Nara-Tsubasa: **_Espero que seas muy paciente y aún lo estés esperando :p

_**Saito Ryuzaki: **_Wow, eso era exactamente, palabra por palabra, lo que quería llegar a entender :) alegre que alguien lo viera exactamente de la misma perspectiva que yo.

_**Katty Stephany Kaio DM: **_Que puedo decirte, fuiste la persona que dio la merecida sacudida para actualizar este cap... y haciendo caso a mi deseo de vivir procurare no demorarme tanto...

Con un última gracias a Katty y Sakurafer me despido hasta la siguiente actualización que esperanzadoramente no sea tan larga.

Si alguien leyó este capítulo por favor una review me vendría bien una de esas en estos tiempos tan oscuros.

Nos vemos...


	8. Cap7: Celos

_Evangelion no me pertenece._

_Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'_

**

* * *

**

**OCASO DE ESPERANZA**

Por: _EGBC_

**Capítulo 7:**

'**Celos'**

Con el continuo caminar Toji y Kensuke se obligaron a arrastrar sus pies para guardar su distancia del Tercer Niño.

Toji silenciosamente agradeció que en medio del extraño comportamiento de su amigo tuviera la mente en otra parte y caminara más lento.

Con unas pocas semanas acostumbrado a las prótesis, ubicadas donde una vez estuvieron su pierna y brazo el simple caminar era ya una tarea difícil, no decir si al caminar se le agrega rapidez.

Shinji miró sobre su hombro a sus compañeros, estos pusieron idénticas sonrisas nerviosas al instante, frunciendo el entrecejo Shinji rechazó una vez más.

No era que le temiera, el anterior Cuarto Niño se dijo, pero esta nueva forma de actuar del piloto Eva-01 lo tenía bastante sorprendido y cuidadoso.

Shinji los miró de nuevo y esta vez Kensuke se vio obligado a dar un codazo al anterior Cuarto Niño para que prestara atención, su estado de meditación lo distrajo. La sonrisa de Toji salió más dispareja y retardara que las anteriores.

Fue lo que se necesitaba para desaparecer la rutina en que habían caído.

Deteniéndose por fin, Shinji enfrentó a sus amigos.

–"¿Pasa algo?"– Shinji preguntó débilmente.

A esto Toji se quedó sin palabras pero Kensuke logró que un trozo de su garganta saliera.

-"¿…qué?"-

Con la mano en la nuca como signo de su nerviosismo creciente Shinji habló otra vez.

-"¿Quiero decir si pasa algo m-…?"-

Las palabras se murieron cuando escuchó un sonido de voz hueca de sorpresa seguida por la voz de la delegada de la clase.

-"… Hola… ¿Qué hacen por aquí?"- Las palabras salieron forzadas e increíblemente rápidas, la muchacha con pecas se había puesto frente a la pelirroja en una forma de ocultarla, al solo imaginar lo que pudiera pasar a Asuka en su actual comportamiento frente a sus 'jurados enemigos'.

-"H-hikari"--"Hikari"-

Toji y Kensuke dijeron su nombre al unísono olvidando por completo el título con el que siempre se le referían. Y como si ellos fueron los que entrenaron para derrotar al Séptimo Ángel se movieron en sincronía para copiar el mismo movimiento de su compañera de clases intentando ocultar a Shinji.

Indudablemente esta táctica fue todo un fracaso.

-"¿Qué estan haciendo?"- Asuka demandó, después de una pausa siguió con su ataque –"Es mi imaginación o están más estúpidos que lo usual."- esto último lo dijo refiriéndose a Toji y Kensuke.

-"Nosotros solo estábamos en la arcada."- Shinji respondió servicialmente en su típico tono que tenía a todos acostumbrados.

Oficialmente las mandíbulas de Toji, Hikari y Kensuke pegaron el suelo y sus lenguas rodaron como papel higiénico desenrollándose al ver a sus amigos discutir como siempre.

----

–"… Kaworu Nagisha. Todos los datos de su pasado están borrados… Igual que los de Rei."–

–"Su cumpleaños es el mismo día del Segundo Impacto."–

–"Este Niño nos lo envía el mismo Comité… Sabía que había algún secreto."– Misato dijo pensativamente a la luz de la nueva información.

Makoto siguió.

–"Los archivos de Marduk sobre el Quinto Niño son confidenciales. Pero… logré introducirme en los datos de Inteligencia…"–

–"Eso es algo muy peligroso."–

–"Pero valió la pena…"–

–"… ¿y?"–

–"Dr. Akagi es la encargada de analizar la energía. No mucha información estuvo disponible… la mayoría esta criptada en nivel Omega."–

–"¿Omega?... No existe tal nivel."–

–"Parece que si."–

–"¿Quién tiene acceso a tal nivel?"–

–"La información no es disponible, pero pudieran ser los Comandantes y Dr. Akagi."–

–"Debí suponerlo…"– Después de un momento de contemplarlo la Mayor siguió –"¿Qué es lo que han logrado descubrir de la energía con los datos recolectados?"–

Makoto desvió la vista, su rostro totalmente oculto en la oscuridad del vagón que los transportaba al Geofront.

–"Lo siento, no pude acceder a esa información."–

Misato maldecía mentalmente.

–"Pero logre enterarme que aún se están recolectando datos…"–

La Jefa del Departamento de Operaciones ensanchó sus ojos al saber lo que quería decir eso y no pudo evitar susurrar sus miedos.

–"Mis niños…"–

El Teniente le dio su tiempo escuchando por primera vez a Misato referirse a Shinji y Asuka como sus propios hijos.

Después del susto la mujer de cabello violeta endureció su rostro, sabía que si aún se recolectaba datos era porque la energía aún seguía presente en Shinji y Asuka… ahora más que nunca tenía que saber la verdad.

–"Además…"– Makoto siguió, con duda, rompiendo el silencio –"… le han dado un nombre extraño a la energía…"–

Misato giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando los asientos traseros donde Makoto no la miraba.

–"¿Cuál es?"–

–"… Blasfemia."–

----

Cuidadosamente se sentó en el no tan acogedor colchón de su habitación. No había logrado mirarse… por alguna razón no resistió ver su reflexión.

No había papeles en el suelo… el cuarto estaba limpio, tal como Ikari-kun lo dejo.

Igual que Gendo Ikari dejo olvidado sus lentes y la pelicorta no se atrevió a moverlos de su sitio ni siquiera por el propio hijo del dueño, había hecho lo mismo con lo que Shinji hizo a su cuarto… tuvo cuidado de dejar igual a pesar del tiempo.

Tal vez en una manera de respeto…

Tal vez para complacerlos cuando volvieran…

Tal vez para recordarlos…

Tal vez queriendo que volvieran para poder ver esa sonrisa que solo le daban a ella.

… tal vez porque era una marioneta que hacía lo de otros…

Ahora, todo eso carecía de importancia.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué la trato así?

_Se parecía a la Segunda…_

El solo pensamiento parecía haber hecho eco a través del silencio doloroso de su habitación… de su ser.

Ella se sentía fría, creando una incómoda situación al contraste de los cálidos riachuelos salados de sus mejillas.

Su mano bajo a su regazo impregnada el sentimiento abandonado que crearon las lágrimas al contacto de las yemas de sus delicados dedos.

El acercamiento a Shinji fue sutil y muy diferente comparado con el Comandante.

Con Shinji no era el absoluto, preciso e indiscutible 'su palabra es su voluntad' que era con el Comandante. Era distinto. Basado en confianza.

–"¿Estoy llorando? Creo saber porque… pero aún no lo entiendo…"–

----

Viendo los 12 miembros de SEELE caer en silencio después de su anterior 'orden' el muchacho de cabellos plateados decidió hablar ante la negativa de los anteriores en hacerlo.

–"Será un placer."– la serena sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro aunque pareciera fuera de lugar ante quienes estaba presente… ante la situación que se le imponía.

–"… Solo un asunto más."– SEELE 03 habló, el sonido de su voz haciendo eco en el Trono de Almas donde solo Kaworu y los 12 monolitos con las palabras 'solo sonido' escritos en cada uno de ellos estaban presentes.

El Presidente Keel Lorenz recogió nuevamente la batuta –"La Segundo Niño ha tenido demasiada suerte y su puesto apenas se ve comprometido por tu presencia… ¿Debemos intervenir?"–

La sonrisa del Quinto Niño no vaciló en lo absoluto, pero toda la serenidad en ella se esfumó como arte de magia.

–"Eso… no será problema."–

----

–"¡Ella dijo eso!"–

–"Si."–

–"¡Arrg! Nos tienen el doble del tiempo que la Primer y el Quinto y Misato ni siquiera tiene la delicadeza de llevarnos al apartamento."–

–"Pues… Debe ser por lo que ocurrió la última vez. Quieren tener más cuidado con nosotros."–

Asuka resopló, odiando el olor del LCL que se impregnaba en su cuerpo aún con la rápida ducha dada hace unos momentos.

–"Primero Hikari y tus tontos amigos hacen preguntas estúpidas todo el día, después nos tienen casi toda la noche en pruebas de armónicos… yyyy tenemos que llegar a casa por nuestra cuenta…"–

–"Mira el lado bueno…"–

–"¡¿Y cuál es el lado bueno?!"–

–"… Ahora podremos deshacernos de las sobras de la comida de Misato."–

Asuka pestaño a las palabras de Shinji. Después de obligarles a hacer la comida como castigo por su fuga del hospital, Misato les había contado que los extrañaba tanto que cuando tenía tiempo para hacer su famoso curry siempre terminaba haciendo para tres, lo que provoco que el refrigerador este lleno de sobrantes.

… y eso habían comido durante todo el día de hoy.

–"Tienes razón… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Cuando piensas así me dan ganas de besarte."–

Shinji miró alarmado a sus alrededores. –"¿A-aquí?... Pero alguien podría vernos… y…"–

Asuka solo le sonrió. –"Tú te lo pierdes."–

Shinji suspiró… y definitivamente fue un suspiro defraudado.

La pelirroja tomo el asiento a lado de la ventana del vagón para subir a la superficie, a su lado Shinji hizo lo propio.

De nuevo el incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

Asuka se mordió la lengua absteniéndose a decir en voz alta lo aburrida que estaba. Sin embargo su vista viajó a Shinji quien tenía su vista perdida en el espacio.

_Le habrán hecho los mismos exámenes que a mi._

Ella resopló interiormente percatándose que esa mirada la tenía desde la prueba que ocurrió hace unas horas.

Específicamente desde que vio a cierta pelicorta de cabellos azules y ojos rojos.

Shinji nunca noto la acusadora mirada que su compañera estaba dándole. Su mente atormentándolo de cierta escena que recordó.

_¡Por qué demonios hice eso!_

No tenía ninguna respuesta. Rei nunca hizo algo para que él tratara de lastimarla… se sentía de lo peor.

Tenía que hacer lo que fuera por reponerlo.

----

El día comenzó regularmente.

Shinji y Asuka supieron lo temprano que pudieran llegar a clases si no discutían. Aunque eso había ganado la extraña mirada que Misato les dio.

La conversación con los amigos se hizo presente, Asuka gasto todo el tiempo hablando con Hikari… y alternando su vista a Shinji, quien hasta que vinieron Toji, Kensuke y Kaworu se paso viendo a Rei.

Hikari estaba muy extrañada por estos cambios de actitud de Asuka. Ella quería preguntarle si todo esta bien, pero viendo la ceja de la pelirroja moverse por si sola le dijo que no era un buen momento.

----

–"… ¿Rei?"–

Ayanami Rei no dejo de mirar la ventana. Su mascara en blanco no decía nada a la intrusión.

Shinji cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna. La aula estaba vacía, sus ocupantes cansados de la nunca terminar conferencia sobre Segundo Impacto eligieron el patio de la escuela como centro para sus pocos minutos de recreo.

–"¿Rei?"– Él utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir intentando.

–"¿Por qué… gastas tu tiempo en hablar conmigo?"–

Shinji hizo una mueca de dolor a esto.

–"Yo… lo siento… No se lo que me paso… yo…"– Por alguna razón se sentía más nervioso… sabía que Asuka estaba cerca, pero tenía que arreglar esto ahora o nunca se lo perdonaría.

–"… lo siento."– De alguna forma se alegraba que no era a Asuka a quien se lo decía o por otro lado esas palabras solo agravarían la situación.

Rei lo miro… realmente lo miro. No había nadie quien no podía ver el profundo pesar en que estaba.

Otra vez lo sintió… sea lo que sea lo sintió…

… y las palabras salieron por cuenta propia de su boca.

–"… Esta… bien…"–

El rostro de Shinji cambió al instante a uno que se le podría llamar el epítome de la esperanza.

–"¿En serio?"–

Por alguna extraña razón verlo de ese modo le hizo sentir mejor.

–"Si."–

–"Te traje esto…"– Con una sonrisa Shinji desempaqueto un bento lleno de comida vegetariana.

Rei no supo que decir, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo pues Shinji siguió.

–"Se de un nuevo lugar donde sirven solo comida vegetariana… ¿te gustaría ir?… ¿después de las clases?"–

Dejándose llevar por estas nuevas sensaciones Rei hablo.

–"Me… gustaría eso."–

----

Asuka estaba humeando. Lo había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta. Y lo seguía haciendo ahora.

_¡¿Qué piensa que está haciendo?!_

De las sombras una figura se movió detrás de la pelirroja. No hizo ningún ruido… su presencia indetectable, hasta que habló.

–"¿Hacen buena pareja, no?"–

Asuka no se sobresaltó. Ya lo había sentido venir, pero en su estado no le importó lo extraño que eso parecía.

–"¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?"–

Kaworu pestañeo a la pregunta y tentativamente respondió.

–"… No."–

Nunca molestándose en voltear su rostro para mirar al muchacho de cabello blanco habló con un borde de acero en su voz.

–"Salgamos a comer, entonces."–

El Quinto Niño la miró e instintivamente supo que hoy había comida vegetariana en su menú.

_Se me había olvidado lo divertido que pueden ser los Lilium._

_----_

Se supuso que no podía quejarse. Este viaje en avión era exclusivo para los 6 de ellos… más bien 5, él había sido traído por pura influencia de sus padres.

Conocer nuevos lugares, él dijo.

Ver a cierta pelirroja, era la verdad.

El menú era extenso, el avión tenía de todo para que un niño normal de 15 años se entretenga.

Pero el no era un niño de normal, en una semana estaría en la universidad.

Era cuestión de tiempo para estar al mismo nivel que ella.

Para ser digno de ella.

El filete no estaba nada mal, muy bueno de hecho.

Pero él daría lo que fuera por un taco… con eso podría decir en verdad que estaba en el cielo.

----

–"¿Esta bueno?"–

Rei apartó la vista de su ensalada y miro a Shinji cuando respondió.

–"Es diferente…"–

–"¿Diferente?... ¿No te gusto?"–

Shinji lo dijo como si fuera él quien lo había hecho y no pedido la comida en el restaurante en que estaban ahora.

–"No, no es eso. Solo sabe diferente."–

–"Oh."– Shinji no tuvo nada más que decir, no muy seguro de lo que la pelicorta decía.

Ellos comieron en silencio por un tiempo, Rei acabó primero.

–"… Shinji"– Rei hablo un poco insegura si fuera apropiado hablarle por su primer nombre. –"¿Por qué es esto?"–

El joven Ikari detuvo los palillos en medio camino a su boca percatándose del cambio de tono en la voz de su compañera piloto normalmente callada.

–"¿Por qué… qué?"– Él ya lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Ella miro hacia abajo, su plato vacío. –"Nadie antes me había invitado a comer… excepto el Comandante."–

–"¿Mi padre?"– Shinji preguntó de inmediato no capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

Rei frunció el entre cejo a su plato por la acusación no hablada hacia su mentor.

–"¿Es difícil créelo?"–

–"Bien… si. Para mi lo es. Me es difícil creer que pasó tiempo con alguien cuando nunca tuvo tiempo para conmigo."–

Cuando por fin Rei lo miro se topo con la vista perdida del piloto del Eva-01 en algún lugar que solo él veía.

----

–"¿Souryu-san?"–

Asuka dejo de mirar a la otra esquina de donde ella y Kaworu se sentaban. Cierto muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y muchacha de cabello azulado claro ocupaban la mesa que veía.

–"¿Qué?"–

–"¿No te apetece?... Esta muy bueno, deberías probarlo."–

Asuka miro su ensalada… No recordaba cuando la pidió. Tal vez fue su acompañante el quien lo hizo. Sin embargo, esta permanecía intacta.

Empujando con poca delicadeza el plato Asuka contestó con indiferencia.

–"Ya no tengo hambre… Cómelo si quieres."–

El joven Nagisha sonrió.

–"¿Segura?"–

Asuka frunció el entrecejo.

–"Si, estoy segura."–

Con un cortés gracias Kaworu aceptó la ensalada, pero no la comió. En cambio, su interés fue enfocado en la joven pelirroja en frente suyo.

Asuka sentía su mirada, por más que intentaba mirar a la pareja por la cual había venido aquí, la cual estaba ahora parcialmente oculta por las personas que recientemente ocupaban la mesa frente suyo, no dejaba de sentir la mirada del Quinto Niño.

–"¿Qué pasa ahora?"– Sin poder contenerlo Asuka siseó lo más bajo que pudo sin perder el tono amenazante.

Kaworu nunca se vio amenazado por eso pero de cualquier modo contestó la pregunta de la Segundo Niño.

–"Me pregunto por este interés en Shinji y Rei. No creí que te fuera tan importante."–

–"Ya te lo dije… Son nuestros pilotos compañeros, es lógico que nos interesen sus vidas porque de alguna u otra forma eso se verá reflejado en el campo de batalla."–

–"Oh… Claro, pensaba que había algo más…"–

–"¿Qué más podría haber?"–

–"… Solo me lo imaginaba… no me hagas caso."–

Asuka resopló, sin decir algo siguió mirando.

----

De improvisto, los ojos del joven Ikari recuperaron su enfoquen y mirando a Rei y comparando su plato aún con comida al de Rei ya vacío, y su falta de atención hizo su acostumbrado comportamiento.

–"… Lo siento."–

Comiendo un poco apresurado Shinji escucho el comentario de Rei sin percatarse de la curiosa mirada de la piloto de la Eva prototipo.

–"¿También los viste?"–

Shinji hizo una pausa para ver los orbes rojos de Rei, para confirmar lo que quería decir.

Suponiendo de lo que se trataba Shinji confirmó sus sospechas.

–"Si, nos… siguen desde la escuela."–

–"¿Es por eso… que te sientes incómodo?"–

Shinji casi se ahoga con un vegetal. –"¡¿Qué…?!"–

Rei siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

–"Pero aún no sé si tu incomodidad se debe a la Segunda o al Quinto."–

Dejando a un lado la seriedad de la conversación Shinji sonrió nerviosamente colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

–"Realmente… creo que los dos… no lo sé."–

–"Entiendo…"– y ella realmente lo hacía –"Pero Piloto Nagisha es diferente."–

Shinji entró en pánico cuando Rei estiró su cuello para tener una mejor vista de sus vigilantes y eso le hizo cometer una grave error… él miró hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con los acusadores ojos azules de Asuka.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas:** Tengo muy buenas explicaciones del porque se demoro esto en ser actualizado… ¿Jugar día y noche video juegos es una buena, no? :p 

Yo se que pude haberlo terminado más pronto pero estoy en una parte en la cual no me siento muy cómodo en escribir. Aunque por lo visto en el capítulo anterior a ustedes les gusta, así que sumándole que quiero expandir mi tipo de escritura es por lo que estoy encaminado el fic de este modo.

Muchos dijeron que Shinji y Asuka cambiaron de personalidad… ¿ahora que opinan? Ellos lo hicieron, pero su estado tiene ciertas condiciones que creo que ya se están imaginando.

**_Katty Stephany Kaio MD:_** Siiii… yo también me pregunto ¿quién pudo hacer tal cosa como amenazar mi propia vida? Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y espero que ya actualices.

**_unma:_** ¿Ahora que opinas? ¿Cuál es tu teoría? Si no la tienes entonces solo tienes que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo en el cual voy a dejar más pistas. Sobre el café es en serio, yo solo lo tomo para calentarme y solo cuando estoy en la región frío de mi país. Y por último ¿qué quisiste decir con el niño? ¿Qué niño?

**_Hikari Katsuragi:_** ¡Hey! Gracias. Sobre las personalidades creo que en este y el anterior capítulo ya deje algunas pistas sobre la gran escala de las cosas, sin embargo seguiré dándolas y tarde o temprano daré la explicación. Yo nunca había visto a Shinji insultar a Rei con verdadero desprecio antes en algún fic, de hecho era un verdadero milagro que ellos entraran a una discusión por más leve que fuera, fue un estereotipo que me quise deshacer. Y un nuevo capítulo de OO ya esta en actualizado espero que lo leyeras. Eso es todo, gracias de nuevo.

**_Dark Tsubasa:_** Yo sé, yo sé, pero créeme que uno hace lo que puede, los estudios, mi incomodidad y falta de experiencia en esta parte del fic, mi fic de Resident Evil que me tiene engatusado, y ahora último el vicio del video juego me tienen manos atadas. Era exactamente lo que quería hacer sobre dejar ese último comentario, gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes que no tengo ninguna intención de dejar abandonado este fic.

**_AsUmI:_** Me siento bien al saber que más gente lee mi fic y le guste, y que como lo deje en el anterior capítulo les haya causado la reacción que quise. Sobre tu última pregunta ya tendrás que esperar y ver.

**_AngelinaB:_** Muy interesante forma de atar cabos, la pregunta es si ¿estas en lo correcto o no? Pero se te olvido Blasfemia. Sobre lo de triángulo amoroso creo que se me pasó la mano la otra vez, solo quise que sea como un comentario gracioso. Ahora que lo mencionas me has hecho duda que ese fuego artificial que paso muy cerca de mi en las fiestas sea en verdad un fuego artificial o un francotirador.

**_Kazy y Yuky:_** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir siendo emocionante de alguna u otra forma. A decir verdad blasfemia no era algo a que presté mucha atención solo se me ocurrió de repente, es bastante gracioso que haya causado tanta intriga. Muy cierto, no pienso sacar nada de la caja fuerte, aunque es mejo que lo preguntes tal vez no lo considere peligroso contestarlo para la emoción de la trama.

**_DArkdog:_** Lo miso opino, al fin se actualizó. Espero que te guste la longitud de este, lo de las personalidades no era lo más original (ya he leído otros fic donde Shinji y Asuka les sucede lo mismo) pero quise darle una forma diferente a las otras historias. Y al fin terminé de leer R'… aunque aún me falta el original R… Sabes donde puedo conseguir Redemption, me gustaría leerlo.

**_Alpha X:_** 'SHINJI SIEMPRE TRATA BIEN AH REI' era lo que dijiste y créeme cuando te digo que es lo que prácticamente pienso. Esa era una de las dos partes de reescribí en este capítulo. Se me hizo muy difícil sacar ese estereotipo, yo podía acostumbrarme a Shinji y Asuka llevándose bien o a Rei y Asuka siendo buenas amigas, Shinji gritándole a Rei sin motivo aparente era algo nuevo, innovador y bastante demente que tenía que salir de mi retorcida mente… eso creo que rimó, ¿no?

**_Saito Ryusaki:_** ¡Naaah! No estuvo tan bueno… Si, el cambio es para que cualquiera lo note, pero ya notaste que tiene cierta condición, ¿no? En fin espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, gracias.

10 Review's por un solo y mísero capítulo, creo que eso mereció este capítulo extra largo… yo solo soñaba que algún día alcanza semejante cantidad ¡y miren ahora!

Sigan dejando sus review por favor y prometo esforzarme a que el próximo capítulo llegue más rápido.

Antes de despedirme les comentaré lo que me sucedió hace poco. Para inspirarme a terminar este capítulo leí el fanfiction que, dejando a lado algunas cosas y mi propia imaginación, fue el verdadero causante que 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo' y 'Ocaso de Esperanza' salieran a la luz, y me llevé la sorpresa de encontrar algunas cosas muy parecidas a lo que llevo escrito, creo que inconscientemente he tomado como ejemplo ese fic para seguir con el mío. Es en inglés y se llama 'Lost in the Moments' escrito por Aqueous. Si alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir los capítulos después del Segundo Momento (que es igual a después del segundo capítulo) le estaría profundamente agradecido, en alguna parte leí que consta de Seis Momentos y que solo Cuatro fueron publicados, además les aconsejo que lo lean es de lo mejor que hay a fuera de la red. Una de las dos mejores divergencias de después del Quinceavo Ángel que he leído.


	9. Cap8: De depresiones a lo que más temo

_Evangelion no me pertenece._

_Este fanfic es la secuela de 'De depresiones… a lo que más temo'_

* * *

**OCASO DE ESPERANZA  
**Por: _EGBC_

_**Capítulo 8:**_

'**De depresiones… a lo que más temo'**

Ella se levantó, sus manos golpearon la mesa. Delante suyo Kaworu miró el movimiento con algo parecido al entretenimiento, pero muy bien oculto.

Sus ojos clavados en los del Tercer Niño.

Shinji se sentía muy pequeño y sofocándose ante la llameante mirada de su compañera piloto. Sabía que no había hecho algo malo, pero ¿cómo saber la definición de bien y mal de Asuka?

En alguna parte de su mente se dijo que si lo sabía, pero fue tan débil y sin convicción que desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

Él ya había visto esos ojos antes.

Los conocía.

Ella los tenía cuando le abofeteó. ¿Cuántas veces lo llamó un mentiroso aquella mañana? Él le había repetido tantas veces lo tanto que se preocupaba por ella. Que su noche anterior significaba algo.

¡Ellos durmieron juntos, por Dios!

Eso no podía ser por aburrimiento como lo fue el horrible recordado primer beso, aunque Shinji tenía que admitir que de todas las veces que lo recordó muy pocas fueron catalogarlos como recuerdos horribles.

Compartieron el lazo más íntimo que un hombre y una mujer pueden llegar a tener. Perdieron mutuamente su inocencia.

Tuvo que golpearla y decirle que se muriera, una combinación de ataque físico y emocional para traer esa herida en los ojos de Asuka.

Y lo había hecho de nuevo.

Como quería huir ahora mismo…

Asuka dio media vuelta en un veloz movimiento, su cabello rojizo copiando sus movimientos momentos después, sin alguna palabra salió del restaurante.

Algún desconocido peso se apoderó del piloto del Eva—01 su espalda inclinándose pesadamente demostrando físicamente el dolor que en estos momentos sentía.

Mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, atormentándolo. Tantas preguntas, 'que si', y en especial disculpas de diferente índole que conforme aparecían en su subconsciente lentamente se desvanecían quedando en el olvido para luego aparecer de nuevo y seguir con el circulo vicioso de dolor que se auto flageló.

Y dentro de toda esa oscuridad la voz de Rei Ayanami hizo eco.

—"¿No se supone… que debes ir por ella?"—

Shinji giró su cuello a una velocidad que amenazaba con no detenerse pero seso todo movimiento frente a la pálida cara de la Primer Niño.

Cabello azulado osciló levemente cuando Ayanami inclinó su cabeza en un gesto de desconcierto al no ver a su compañero piloto hacer lo dio a entender como la acción más natural del mundo en estos casos.

Shinji miró repentinamente enojado a Rei. Se sentía mejor ahora al tener a alguien a quien dirigir su cólera.

Pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Rápidamente se levantó y camino hacia la salida, no preocupándose por pagar la comida que él mismo invitó.

—"Eso fue un espectáculo."—

La declaración del Quinto Niño hizo detener sus pasos notando las miradas de los demás clientes mientras dirigía su rostro al acompañante de Asuka.

—"Aléjate de ella."—

Fue una orden directa con un libre tono de amenaza provocando la sonrisa de Kaworu declinar levemente.

—"¿Y si no lo hago?"—

—"Te mataré."—

Entonces el Tercer Niño dejó inmediatamente el restaurante.

Como los cuchicheos sonaron alrededor de él Nagisha recuperó la fuerza en su sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Rei propuesto a ocupar el lugar que dejo vacante el piloto de Eva—01.

_No, si yo lo hago primero…_

—

—"Katsuragi… podemos dejar las formalidades para después. A sido un largo viaje."— el hombre mayor de los vestidos con uniformes de NERV habló cansadamente una vez bajado del avión.

Misato se relajó bajando la mano de su frente y suspiró levemente.

—"Es bueno volverlo a ver Dr. Lessard. Se es un tiempo."—

Sonriendo, el hombre de cabello levemente blanquecino siguió hablando.

—"Si que lo ha sido. Sin embargo, le presento a mi equipo…"— Se detuvo, percatándose que su hijo se adelantó a los demás.

Un incómodo silencio siguió.

—"¿Hans?"— Misato aventuró.

—"Hola Misato."— El adolescente saludó formalmente con una pequeña inclinación provocando que su cabello rubio oscilara levemente.

La Directora de Operaciones entendió rápidamente todo el asunto y volteó lentamente hacia el Dr. Lessard portando una maliciosa sonrisa.

—"¿Estoy oliendo un poco de burocracia por aquí?"—

Lessard tosió incómodamente.

Regresando su atención al joven preguntó –"¿Así, qué te trae por aquí, Hans?"— Ella intentó sonar familiar aún cuando realmente no conocía al muchacho. Su nombre estaba escrito en algún informe como hijo del Dr. Pietro y eso le ayudo a recordarlo.

—"Vengo de vacaciones…"—

—"¿Oh?"— En su tono se sobreentendió que no le creía. Nadie venía a Tokio—3 por vacaciones y de lo que comenzaba a recordar del joven en su tiempo en Alemania sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo.

—"¿No tiene nada que ver cierta pelirroja…?"— Misato preguntó serenamente.

Las mejillas del joven adquirieron un tinte rosa y no pudo responder la implicación del la Mayor.

Tosiendo nuevamente el padre rescató a su hijo.

—"Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nos gustaría que nos muestren nuestras recámaras… como ya dije ha sido un largo viaje."—

—"Por supuesto… por aquí."—

Hans siguió al grupo de mayores negándose a mirarlos sabiendo que aún tendrían sonrisas por la anterior pregunta de la Mayor.

Y lo peor era que no podía negarla.

—

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo incontrolable en su pecho, pero la emoción que lo llevó a ese estado desapareció como arte de magia.

Había entrado como alma que lleva el diablo para detenerse un paso más lento que otro frente la puerta de Asuka.

Sabía que no podía estar todo el día allí parado como un idiota. Más, si no actúa ahora que tenía su adrenalina hirviendo nunca tendía suficiente valor para hacerle frente.

Su mano tembló hasta hacer contacto con la puerta y llenando sus pulmones de aire entró al cuarto sin llamar.

Lo que allí vio hizo que su corazón se apretara.

Asuka abrazaba sus piernas con su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Aparentemente escucho su entrada porque se apretó a si misma tan fuerte que se hizo visible los temblores en su cuerpo por la fuerza ejercida.

—"Asuka…"— Shinji susurró muy suavemente que dudo mucho que la pelirroja le escuchara.

No lo hizo, pero seguro sintió el peso agregado en su cama.

Entonces hubo silencio. Ella estaba segura que escucharía su típica disculpa, esperaba que no, pero estaba segura que lo haría. Sin embargo, solo obtuvo silencio, incómodo, depresivo e intoxicante silencio.

Ella no iba ser la que hablara.

El tic-tac constante de su despertador llegó a ser el sonido predominante junto a la aleatoria respiración profunda que tomaban, luego que sus pulmones le recordaban respirar apropiadamente, algo que resultó difícil en su actual situación.

Se enfocó tanto en escuchar su despertador, artículo que casi nunca utilizó, en su afán de olvidar que tenía a su lado a la persona que comenzó todo este problema. Porque sabía que lo primero que haría sería sacarlo de su cuarto con gritos y golpes

Decirle que nunca quería verlo.

Decirlo cuando lo despreciaba…

… cuanto lo odiaba.

Aún cuando nada de eso era cierto.

Y es por eso que permaneció en silencio, porque si hablaba diría todas esas horribles cosas. Cosas que aunque quería gritarlas sabía que luego las sentiría desde el alma y no muy segura del porque.

Una hora, cincuenta y cuatro minutos, y doce segundos exactos contados por Asuka pasaron hasta que Shinji un patético intento de hablar que termino siendo solo un incompresible murmuro.

Pasaron otros diez minutos hasta que el joven Ikari articulara palabra alguna.

—"Lo siento…"—

La cabeza de Asuka giró tan rápido hacia el interlocutor que término algo vertiginosa por efecto del brusco movimiento. Su rostro el epítome de susto.

Otro efecto del movimiento de la pelirroja fue el automático retroceso de Shinji a la intensa mirada de su compañera piloto, entonces su mente registró lo que dijo y no pudo evitar golpearse mentalmente.

Ante todo pronóstico la alemana cayó pesadamente a la cama en un ataque de carcajadas histéricas, sus piernas y brazos azotando aleatoria mente.

Shinji se levantó rápidamente de la cama temiendo algún golpe de las extremidades de la muchacha.

Dicen que la risa es contagiosa, pero esta vez no llegó a más de un par de sonrisas nerviosas del muchacho que veía preocupadamente a la pelirroja. Observó las lágrimas y su lucha por aire mientras su ataque duró.

—"¿Estas bien, Asuka?"— Shinji preguntó una vez que la chica se calmó y respiraba pesadamente en un estado abatido.

—"Si, si…"— respondió con un gesto de su mano para restarle importancia a la pregunta.

—"Tenía razón, sabes…"— hizo una pausa cambiando su vista del techo al chico. —"Sabía que tanto disculparte iba a restarle valor cuando en verdad necesitabas hacerlo."—

No pudo apartar la vista de esos ojos, pero se dio cuenta que lo que tenía que decir necesitaba hacerlo mirando a esos orbes azules.

—"Yo lo siento si te hice pensar que hay algo entre yo y Rei…"— se detuvo un segundo observando que rodaba sus ojos, acción que aumento su desesperación –"Pero sólo somos amigos, nada más."—

—"Si, claro."— ella dijo dándole la espalda. Mentalmente se felicitó a si misma al que me importismo que le daba a la situación. Pero profundamente supo que le dio la espalda como plan de apoyo en el caso de no poder mantener sus ojos secos por más tiempo.

Mirando su espalda él siguió —"Tu… tu sabes que yo no haría eso… No te…"— la palabra le fue difícil sacar de su garganta. —"… engañaría."—

Ella no dijo nada a eso.

—"Por favor… No hagas esto, Asuka."—

—"¿Hacer qué?"—

—"No te alejes de mi."—

Ella se sentó enfrentándolo —"¿Yo! Fuiste tu quien pasó una romántica cena con la primera."—

—"¡No es nada así!"—

—"¿No¿Piensas que soy estúpida¡Por supuesto que lo fue!"—

Ahora él también se enojó. –"Entonces¿eso fue¿Una cena romántica tu y Nagisha?"—

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír a eso.

—"¿Qué, celoso?"—

Lo tenía, lo supo en el momento que lo vio atragantarse con sus palabras. Pero no cantaba con lo que diría después.

—"… Si, lo estuve… lo estoy…"—

Ella podía agrandarse diciendo algo como que era lo más natural que sintiera celos de alguien que saliera con ella, que todos sentirían celos cuando venía de ella. Pero no lo hizo, porque aquí y ahora, y con él no serviría.

Aprovechando la falta de palabras de la muchacha Shinji siguió con su explicación.

—"La insulté."— dijo por fin con tono derrotado. –"No sabía como remediarlo, yo…"— Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. —"Tu siempre dices que un lo siento no es suficiente y… la invite a comer…"—

—"Espera…"— ella lo interrumpió. —"¿Dices que la invitaste a comer para disculparte por insultarla?"—

—"Eh… Si. Se que suena…"—

De nuevo, ella lo interrumpió. —"No, es lo más natural del mundo invitar a alguien como una disculpa… Pero¿insultarla¿Por qué no te creo eso?"— Su serenidad sorprendió a ambos.

—"No quisiera creerlo, pero fue lo que sucedió y… ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera sé como pude decirle eso."— en la desesperación agarró fuertemente su cabello.

Asuka lo miro detenidamente, sorprendida de su arranque, intuyendo que todo este tiempo se contuvo de perder el control por algo que no podía entender.

—"¿Qué le dijiste?"— ella dijo de repente.

—"Yo…"— él dudó, calmándose al fin. –"… dije que… no tenía tiempo para una… muñeca."— la última palabra salió con hastío a si mismo por decirla.

Él estaba tan asordo en si mismo que no vio el claro asombro escrito en la cara de la Segundo Niño.

—"De acuerdo eso es raro."— Asuka concluyó ausentemente. Eso había sonado tan como… ella. Tan absurdo como eso parecía ella recordó sus incontrolables lágrimas en su huida del restaurante y el sonrojo cuando Kaworu le felicito.

Eso parecía tan como… él.

Ella sacudió su cabeza borrando el absurdo pensamiento que le vino de repente.

—"Entonces… me perdonas."—

La pelirroja miro los vidriosos ojos del Tercer Niño dando una remembranza a los de un pequeño gatito. Ella apartó la vista rápidamente sintiendo sus propios ojos traicionándole cuando se suavizaban a la vista.

—"Si lo que dices es cierto entonces no hay nada que perdonar."—

Aún en estos momentos su terquedad no la dejo, pero no contaba que Shinji la conociera mejor.

Él sabía que de todos modos estaba enojada.

—"¿Significa que me perdonas?"—

—"Si eso hace que detengas de actuar tan patético… unngg"—

Su discurso se detuvo al repentino abrazo de su compañero de departamento.

—"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…"—

Ella rodó sus ojos.

Pero no se aparto del abrazo.

—

Sus delicadas formas de insistir provocaron que la acompañe en la mesa, que pagara la cuenta y la acompañe el camino de regreso a su departamento.

Ninguno pronuncio alguna palabra.

El sonido de las maquinarias pesadas alrededor de ellos adquiría cierto ritmo a son de sus pasos y calmadas respiraciones.

Frente a su puerta el Quinto Niño rompió el silencio.

—"Libre albedrío… ¿Sabes su significado, Rei?"—

—"No recuerdo permitir tal familiaridad."—

—"Oh, lo siento."— Él se corrigió rápidamente. –"No volverá a pasar, Señorita Ayanami… Sin embargo, no ha contestado mi pregunta."—

—"Si."—

No dijo nada más haciendo claro que esa era la respuesta.

—"Entonces, gracias."—

Él dio la vuelta y desapareció girando en la esquina del corredor.

—

—"Shinji."—

No sonó enojada pero si algo demandante.

Entonces el joven Ikari se dio cuenta que aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ruborizándose levemente se separó de ella y sabiamente se abstuvo de disculparse.

—"Gracias."—

Shinji repitió la palabra suavemente sintiendo la urgencia de confirmar sus palabras. Recostándose lentamente otra vez hacia la alemana capturó sus labios.

Sucedió de nuevo.

Ella correspondió automáticamente con la misma urgencia de saber que aún era suyo.

—"Por favor…"—

Ella apartó su boca de la suya y no defraudándola coloco suaves besos alrededor de su cara bajando cuello y pecho.

Sus ojos cerrados unos suaves gemidos escaparon de su sonriente boca e inesperadamente la deliciosa sensación se detuvo.

—"¿Shinji—kun…?"— Las acciones pasadas provocaron que su voz saliera melosa mezclada con la confusión sentida en estos momentos.

—"¿Estas segura que…?"— No termino la pregunta, porque no sabía como formularla.

Ella miró a sus ojos y sintió su respiración barriendo sobre u rostro, y supo que la deseaba tanto como a ella.

No dudo.

—"Si."—

Ninguno se dio cuenta de las pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras.

Shinji volvió a acercarse a los labios de la pelirroja…

… y su teléfono celular sonó.

Ambos adolescentes se separaron de un salto mirando frenéticamente alrededor.

Mientras la alemana maldecía en su lengua natal Shinji suspiró resignadamente contestando la llamada.

—

Tenía que agradecer a la Mayor Katsuragi la dirección de su apartamento que le facilitó.

Después de todo este tiempo al fin se encontraría a Asuka y esta vez si esta a su altura.

Le había costado su tiempo encontrar la dirección, pero que adquirió un mapa terminó siendo relativamente fácil dado la buena señalización de la cuidad.

Presionando el botón para usar el ascensor ya no podía contener las ansias de volver a ver a su amada.

No esperando que las puertas se abrieran totalmente él entró chocando que con igual apura salía del ascensor.

Shinji miró distraídamente al chico en el piso del ascensor del que acababa de salir y sonrió divertidamente.

—"Torpe."—

Hans miró con ojos redondos al Tercer Niño desaparecer al cerrarse las puertas.

Él sabía de todos los Niños así que lo reconoció fácilmente.

_Me pregunto si todos lo pilotos tienen el mismo carácter…_ Hans pensó al reconocer la misma actitud de Asuka.

Llegando a su destino caminó por el corredor llegando frente a la puerta donde comprobó el número con el del papel adonde anotó la dirección que le dio Katsuragi.

Tocó el timbre dos veces cuando su mente se preguntó que hacía el Tercer Niño en el mismo edificio que Asuka.

La puerta se abrió y aún cuando se extasió ante la imagen de la Segunda Niño su vista se enfocó en el arrugado uniforme que vestía.

—"Shin—..."— Las palabras de la pelirroja murieron en su garganta junto a su juguetona sonrisa al no ser la persona que esperaba ver.

—"Hola, Asuka."— Hans hablo en alemán sonriendo de oreja a oreja intentando borrar los horrorosos celosos pensamientos de su cabeza y archivando mecánicamente la palabra 'shin' que provocó las contradictorias expresiones en el rostro de la muchacha para una futura investigación.

Saliendo de su trance Asuka dio un paso hacia atrás y tartamudeo —"¿Q-qué haces aquí…?"—

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**__**

**Notas:** Para que vean, estoy vivo… ¡Si, a TI TE DIGO¡¡A TI TE DIGO!

#Tos, tos# Como decía, este capítulo fue hecho a velocidad relámpago (Como en los viejos tiempos) y ya que tengo dos publicidades que hacer, una hoja de periódico y una de revista que maquetar y diseñar para dentro de ¡dos días! y nada hecho hasta ahora, no tengo tiempo para revisar este capítulo. Entonces les pido que cualquier error ya sea en otrografía, incongruencias entre los capítulos anteriores y este, y demás notifíquenme para poder hacer las respectivas correcciones.

**_Katty Stephany Kaio DM:_** ¿niño¡¡¿NIÑO¡NADIE ME HABÍA LLAMADO ASÍ DESDE………..! Desde ayer cuando mi mamita querida lo hizo… y hace dos días mi mejor amiga también… ¡PERO YA ME DEJE CRECER LA BARBA Y HABER SI ALGUIEN ME VUELVE LLAMAR ASI, JAJAJAJAJA! De acuerdo, me callo.

**_unma:_** ¿Él¿Dónde, dónde¡Oh, quieres decir yo… je. Por un momento pensé que hablabas de las Chicas Superpoderosas… cambiemos de tema. Así que padecemos del mismo vicio, entonces comienzo primero: "Me llamo Ernesto y desde hace 10 años soy un adicto al video juego. Gracias." :p

**_Dark-Tsubasa:_** Ahhh vamos no hay que ser tan malos con la pobre de Rei, ella tiene su encanto. Aunque yo lo admito aquí y ahora (aunque ya es evidente) ¡SOY UN FAN ASUKA/SHINJI! Eso fue bueno sacar de mi pecho. Sobre ese fic que dices creo saber cual es, pero yo me refería solo a que Shinji trate mal a Rei, las otras variaciones ya se han probado suficientes veces. Creo que te gusto bastante el último cap de OO junto al pequeño regalito en las notas porque aún sigo en una sola pieza.

**_uzumakichan:_** No te lo voy a decir… pero lo estoy pensando… Mentira, mentira, solo puedo decir que ese en un pensamiento bastante interesante.

**_ALPHA-JACK:_** Curiosamente cuando leí tu review había acabado de leer el penúltimo cap de 'Harder!Faster!' y no tuve más remedio que concordar con tigo, Sin embargo, ese es él único Fic de Digifrut que no he leído ya que solo el primer cap y el penúltimo los he levemente repasado así ni por mi inconsciente pude copiar algo de allí. De 'Evangelio de Malaquiel' lo leí hace demasiado tiempo que ya se me a perdido de mi biblioteca y cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de bajarlo… se me olvida; además que tampoco lo termine de leer. Tus comentarios sobre las OOC son muy acertados ya que es exactamente lo que pienso y cuando escribo sobre las OOC me refiero a ambas al mismo tiempo, aunque más a la segunda. No puedo comentar sobre 'Love Shinji' ya que no me ha despertado mucho el interés en leerlo. Sobre mis cambios de escena, pues digamos que fue un experimento que hice el cap anterior, así que gracias por ese comentario esperaba con ansias que alguien lo hiciera para saber que tan bien quedaba.

**_ToughPreacher:_** Arrg! I know, I know. I just… I'm sorry. Never happen again and It's up now.

**_maki-1988:_** Soy malo¿no? Bien, no tanto, ya están las cosas arregladas. O casi arregladas. Tal vez si soy malo porque no se sabe que sucederá ahora con el nuevo miembro en escena.

**_Hermione Potter Adams:_** Abrígate bien no te me vallas a resfriar porque lo que viene te va a helar…

Antes que me despida tengo una loca idea que alguien le podría gustar para hacer un fic de Eva… y que conste que digo que es loca¿Qué tal si Shinji sea el hijo del Campeón y la Cazadora? Si vieron Buffy y Angel saben a lo que me estoy refiriendo. No necesariamente tiene que ser con los Evas sino todo un AU, pero también puede seguir la línea de tiempo del mundo Eva, como sea, con Buffy ocupando el lugar de Yui, (aún se me dificulta solo pensarlo) Angel ocupando el lugar de Gendo y con Connor ocupando o no el lugar de Rei como el hermano mayor de Shinji.

¡AAAAHHHH¡TENGO QUE TRABAJAR… Y YA DEJAR DE GRITAR!


	10. Cap9: Cuando las verdades salen a la luz

**_

* * *

_ **

**Capítulo 9:  
**'**Cuando las verdades salen a la luz'**

**

* * *

**

—Esta bien... adiós.— Las palabras salieron en una imposible mezcla de bruscas, aburridas y exasperadas de la boca del Tercer Niño. Con un gruñido colgó su celular, no dando una adiós, y dio media vuelta de regreso al apartamento del cual no había dejado ni siquiera la cuadra.

-------------

—¿Por qué hiciste eso!— Misato exclamo.

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi salió del trance que la actitud del joven Ikari la había dejado, sus palabras habían sido... nada amables. Su mirada regreso a una enfadada Mayor.

—Te dije que te mostraría algo... pero no creo que ninguno de tus "niños" esta preparado para esto.

Misato la miró unos segundos repasando sus palabras en su cabeza, e inmediatamente supo de lo que se trataba.

—¿Es sobre blasfemia?

Ritsuko miro sorprendida a la Mayor, no imaginaba que sus conocimientos llegaran hasta ese punto.

—Ven...— Ritsuño comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. —Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

-------------

La alemana dio otro paso hacia atrás que Hans equivocadamente interpretó como una invitación.

—Vine a saludarte.— Hans tomo su tiempo en contestar la pregunta anterior.

—¿Mn? Oh... bien, gracias...— ella tartamudeo retrocediendo al avance del muchacho. Ella se detuvo de repente, al darse cuenta lo extraño de la situación. O más bien de lo extraño de su comportamiento.

Hans llego hacia ella en el final del corredor antes de entrar a la sala. Él también se dio cuenta que ella no lo había golpeado y ni siquiera lanzado alguno de sus insultos.

Tal vez, después de todo tenía una oportunidad.

Él se había preparado para el rechazo. Es cierto que se había volcado a los estudios para demostrar que era tan inteligente como ella, así logro llegar a su antepenúltimo año en la universidad a su actual edad de 15 y aún cuando Asuka lo había logrado mucho antes esto debería ser suficiente. Pero con el pasar del tiempo la vida le había dado otras cosas para que vivir y su obsesión con Asuka ya parecía cosa de niños... hasta que se le dio la oportunidad de probarla. Más importante... cuando se le dio la oportunidad de lograrla.

Así que ahora parecía que si tenía una oportunidad cuando la pelirroja no se resistió a sus avances. De seguro recordaba la promesa que le hizo, de que algún día estaría a su altura y al fin estar juntos. Si, se había preparado al rechazo y sabía que no era el fin del mundo... pero si tenía oportunidad, la tomaría.

Hans puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Asuka y miro directo a sus ojos.

—Asuka¿recuerdas mi promesa? Lo logré, se que lo hice. Ya no soy el tonto 'niñito' de antes. Ahora, puedo ser el hombre que querías...

La pelirroja quería gritar, quería golpear entre las piernas del que se había atrevido a poner las manos sobre sus hombros... pero su conciencia la detenía diciendo que eso era inapropiado y rudo. Esto nunca antes le había detenido, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo.

Ella no sabía que le estaba pasando.

Hans acerco su rostro al de la piloto del Eva-02.

Asuka tragó duro.

Y Shinji atravesó la puerta.

-------------

—Lo siento, pero Dr. Akagi me encomendó atenderlos. Soy la Teniente Ibuki Maya, espero ser de ayuda en su revisión.

Lessard tardó un poco en reciprocar la sonrisa de la Teniente. Ciertamente el que el Comandante Ikari no estuviera a su llegada, y en lugar sea la Mayor Katsuragi quien los recibiera, y que ahora la encargada del Proyecto E tampoco sea su guía lo tenía incómodo por tal falta de importancia que le dieron a su llegada.

—Esperemos que lo sea.

—De acuerdo.— Ibuki se dirigió al resto de la delegación de científicos de Alemania sin perder su sonrisa, después de todo, pera ella esto era una importante tarea que su Sempai le encomendó. —Si me siguen a la catapulta A-5 donde se encuentra la Unidad 02 podrán decidir que parte desean investigar...

—¿Qué parte?— Unos de los científicos pregunto.

—¿No les han dicho? El Eva-02 se encuentra cubierto de bankelita.

—¿Bankelita? Creo que fue bastante claro el que se nos diera total facilidad en nuestra investigación— esta vez Lessard no pudo ocultar su indignación.

Maya retrocedió ante el tono del Doctor.

—Or-ordenes del Comandante.

—¿Ordenes¿Por qué ordenaría tal cosa!

—¿Por-por la inestabilidad d-del Eva en su última batalla?

Lessard cerró fuertemente lo ojos ya sabiendo todo ello, pero de igual forma lanzando su frustración a la mujer.

—Lo siento, han sucedido muchas cosas inesperadas desde nuestra llegada. No quería explotar en su cara, Teniente.

Maya sonrió, un poco más relajada.

—Entiendo, NERV hace eso al mejor de nosotros.

Lessard sonrió a la empatía de la mujer.

—Sin embargo, quisiera una reunión con el Comandante Ikari para discutir nuestros arreglos.

Maya dudo unos segundos antes de responder. —Eso puede ser arreglado.

-------------

—¿Pero cómo? Esto no puede ser... ¡Debe haber algún error, maldición! Es simplemente... ¿Es una broma no? Una sucia broma que has planeado por las que te hacía en la universidad... O es acaso alguna artimaña para distraerme...

—Misato...— Ritsuko interrumpió agarrando a la Mayor del antebrazo y girándola para enfrentarla.

Y entonces Misato supo que todo era real y cierto.

—¿Cómo no lo vi?

—Nadie lo hizo.

—Pero soy su tutora... es mi trabajo percatarme de esas cosas... Espera, cuando dices que nadie lo hizo...

—Ellos tampoco lo saben.

—¡Oh mi Dios!

—¿Qué? — Ritsuko preguntó preocupada por la exclamación de la mujer.

—¿Nunca les di la 'charla' y ahora tengo que decirles que serán padres?

Ritsuko manejó muy bien a ocultar su sonrisa. Una cosa era al Comandante y otra era con Misato, con ella no tenía nada de que desquitarse, aún cuando por sentido común burlarse del Supremo Comandante de NERV era cuestión de vida y muerte.

—¿Es sano?— Misato preguntó con una voz temerosa.

—Después de todo lo que a atravesado y el ser detectado al poco tiempo desde su fertilización demuestra lo increíblemente fuerte que es.

—No es eso lo que pregunte.

Ritsuko desvió la mirada. —No estoy segura.

Misato vio a su amiga de tal forma que le obligo a elaborar.

—Ayer hice ciertas pruebas a Asuka, pero con solo una semana de embarazo es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones.

Hubo silencio, entonces Misato preguntó lo que Ritsuko sabía que tendría que preguntar.

—¿Qué dice MAGI?

Ritsuko no dudo en contestar. —50 de probabilidad que llegue a ser un Ángel.

La Directora de Operaciones suspiró cansadamente.

—Ellos no deben saber de esto.

Ritsuko no dijo nada.

—No sé si pueda perdonarte por ocultarme... ocultarnos esto, Ritsuko... Pero gracias.

-------------

Y ella volvió a ser la Asuka de siempre.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo!

Hans, que observaba al recién llegado Tercer niño, pegó un grito de sorpresa al repentino empujón.

—¿A-asuka?

Hans se vio en segundos fuera del apartamento con la puerta cerrada frente a su cara. Apenas preguntándose que había pasado cuando la puerta se deslizó abierta otra vez.

Hans solo vio el rostro enfadado de la pelirroja antes de recibir el puño cerrado en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Y eso es por intentar besarme!

Y la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

Asuka volteó hacia el Tercer Niño que había permanecido en la misma posición desde su llegado sin aportar ningún comentario.

—Escucha aquí, Tercer Niño. Antes de que se ocurra alguna estupidez... ¡NADA... Nada ocurrió aquí!...

—De acuerdo...

—... No estaba haciendo algo detrás de tu espalda... ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te creo...

—Oh... bien, y que no se vuelva a repetir.

Con eso Asuka entro a la sala seguido cerca por Shinji.

—Un momento...

El joven Ikari detuvo abruptamente casi chocando con la pelirroja.

—¿Qué?

—Así como así... no quieres alguna prueba de que nada paso entre Hans y yo...

—¿Hans¿Lo conoces?

—¡Arrg! Es solo un estúpido niño que conocí en Alemania. Y antes que preguntes no sé que hace aquí y me tiene sin importancia... ¡Y no cambies de tema!

—Oh— Shinji estaba en una pérdida de palabras. —¿Tengo que?

—¡Por supuesto que no¡Ya te dije que nada paso!

En estos momentos, Shinji, no tenía ni la ligera idea de que poder decir.

—Es solo... que no dices nada... Es... es como si no te importara...

—¿Qué? Eso no es verdad.— Shinji habló rápidamente, después de un largo suspiro, continuo. —Lo que pasa es... si me molesté y pensé lo peor, pero entonces supuse que es así como debiste sentirte cuando me viste con Rei y supe que no tenía derecho a acusarte de algo... Es solo que ya tuvimos una pelea y... todo esto es tan nuevo para mi que no sé como comportarme que a veces pierdo el control...

Shinji camino pasando a Asuka y termino en uno de los asientos de la mesa.

—No quiero pelear... y menos contigo. Y no quiero no creerte. Eres importante para mi, Asuka. No creo... poder soportar el perderte.

Silencio reinó un lleno minuto después de las palabras de Shinji hasta que el sonido de la silla arrastrada a lado del muchacho lo acabara. Asuka se sentó en ella enfrentando al Tercer Niño.

—Shinji-kun... ¿Has estado viendo muchas telenovelas? Porque eso debió salir de una de esas...

Ambos niños rieron a eso.

Después de tranquilizarse Shinji miró anheladamente a su compañera piloto unos segundos antes de apartar rápidamente la vista.

—¿Qué sucede?— Indudablemente ella se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento.

Él se sonrojó y tomando una profunda respiración para inyectarse valor habló.

—Quisiera besarte.

Asuka lo miró unos segundos y sonrió suavemente. —Tú eres la única persona que conozco que me preguntaría eso después de lo que hicimos...

Otra vez hubo silencio. Sus imprudentes palabras recordándoles el tema que habían dejado aun lado.

—De acuerdo.— Asuka fue la primera en hablar. —Dejemos esto claro de una vez. Tuvimos... tuvimos sexo... y tengo que admitir que a pesar de todo fue bueno...— Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero no tanto como las de Shinji. —... muy bueno y en un futuro no me importaría repetirlo.

Asuka detuvo allí, sorprendiéndose de sus palabras y de la verdad que llevaban consigo. Pero sabiendo que no debería ir allí, siguió.

—Pero... ahora siento que eres la única persona que me entiende y que a pesar de cómo te he tratado aún me quieras cerca de ti. Siempre he estado sola... Pero cuando me dijiste esas palabras cuando yo... bien... me di cuenta que eso no era lo que quería.

—Asuka...

—¡Ya no quiero estar sola! Pero no sé como... ¡Dios! No sé ni porque estoy haciendo esto...

Una mano se posó sobre la de la pelirroja, y aunque no podía ser de nadie más, Asuka la siguió con la vista hasta el rostro del Tercer Niño.

Su cara radiaba bondad y compasión. Compasión era algo que Asuka Souryu no soportaba. Aún cuando sus ojos se sentían como piscinas a punto de salirse de su caudal.

—Déjame ayudarte, Asuka.

Souryu Asuka no necesita ayuda de nadie, su orgullo vociferó. Pero nadie más puede entenderte, tu mismo lo dijiste, Asuka; ella pensó.

¡Mentiroso, su orgullo intentó de nuevo. Nadie quiere ayudarte, solo te utilizará y te abandonará como todos ya lo han hecho.

Pero para eso tenía que alejarlo, deshacerse de él a toda costa y volver a su cómoda y gloriosa vida... la que estaría sola.

Y eso era algo que ya no estaba tan segura que quería.

—De acuerdo.— Ella contestó.

Shinji sonrió ente las palabras, sintiendo ese horrendo peso de sus hombros y el vacío de su estómago evaporarse lentamente. Todavía, un nuevo miedo seguía presente, o el mismo pero a un nuevo nivel, miedo al abandono.

Ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, eso él lo sabía. Más que nada, después de sacar algo como esto de Asuka, definitivamente no iba dar a marcha atrás.

Aún cuando eso quería decir, enfrentar a su más gran miedo.

—Baka¿qué estás esperando?

La pregunta saco a Shinji de su monólogo y se enfocó en una impaciente pelirroja. Lo peor era que no sabía el porque de su impaciencia y si no lo encontraba rápidamente esa impaciencia podía transformarse en enojo muy fácilmente.

Entonces recordó que era él el que había hecho una petición y ella había mencionado lo ridículo de tal petición cuando ellos ya habían sobrepasado eso.

Y sin preguntar, Shinji Ikari lo hizo.

Para los que se estén preguntando, la beso.

-------------

Solo bastó un par de llamadas para que la seguridad de la Segundo Niño sea asegurada. La última había sido para que Sección 2 incremente su vigilancia.

El último Ángel podría llegar en cualquier momento y ya no importaría nada de sus prevenciones, pero si dejara cabo sueltos no se llamaría Gendo Ikari.

Sus lentes olvidados en el escritorio, su postura relajada observando el árbol de Sephirot. Había comenzado a recordar.

Tenía poder, más que cualquier hombre en todo el ancho mundo debiera tener. Si lo quisiera podría doblegar a toda una nación solo con amenazas. Nadie sería tan tonto como para enfrentarse a tres evangelions... y sin embargo se encontraba indefenso ante sus recuerdos.

Entonces recordó su meta y sus recuerdos se escondieron en el fondo de su mente. Tenía una agenda que completar y para ello tenía algunas llamadas que hacer.

Regresando a su asiento su pecho se oprimió. Mirando al niño usando sus lentes, sentado en su escritorio y en su misma pose supo que había fracasado.

—Comandante...

—Trabis...

Kaworu sonrió al reconocimiento formando su campo AT entre ellos. Gendo Ikari permaneció inmóvil y extrañamente relajado ante quien sabía sería su verdugo.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

Y los hexágonos anaranjados se abalanzaron ante el Supremo Comandante de NERV.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas:** Muchas, muchas cosas me han pasado que han impedido mis regulares actualizaciones. Anunciaré que estoy en actual re-edición de todos mis fanfic, pero pensé en que lo mejor sea informarles esto mediante otro capítulo. Así que pronto esperen el prólogo de dD+T y de mis demás fanfics. 

Se que hay muchas cosas que parecían que iban a crear más problemas de lo que hicieron pero todo tiene un porque, no se preocupen.

Muchos se debieron preguntar por el título, así que no se preocupen pues de ahora en adelante sabrán el porque... un segundo pensamiento, preocúpense mucho.

Acabo de enterarme que permite responder sus comentarios directo de la sección de reviews así que esta es la última vez que lo hago de aquí. Ya no tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo cap para tener sus respuestas, pues serán enviadas apenas me entere de ellas.

**_Fantastic-Man:_** Gracias hombre por apartar un tiempo en enviarme tu review, eso es todo lo que pido.

**_Hikari Katsuragi:_** Como vez, Han, tan rápido como vino se fue. El tiene un rol importante en esta historia, sin embargo eso no será revelado hasta mucho después.

**_PhantomTales:_** Espero que no tengas que leer de nuevo todo el fic para recodar, pero pensando todo el tiempo que espere para esta actualización, ese es un fútil deseo. Si pensé en escribir en alemán, pero decidí contra eso y solo aclarar que estaban hablando en ese idioma.

**_Katty Stephany Kaio DM:_** Geez que carácter... Te correspondo el saludo.

**_unma:_** Parece que ninguna de esas figuras geométricas… ¿eso es bueno o malo?

**_Saito Ryusaki:_** Gracias por el review. De hecho cuando tengo la presión de terminar rápidamente un trabajo es cuando mejor lo hago… ¿raro no? Espero que recibieras mi review sobre 'El quinto elegido'. Además me gustaría que leyeras mi boceto de fic sobre Sakura ya que a pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vi el anime que no sé que tan bien esté.

**_Hermione Potter Adams:_** Control, Ernesto, control. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza… control…

wanano18: Siempre quise que se notara la diferencia cuando se hablan entre ellos, pero por lo que me das a entender no es precisamente lo que logre. Si, sé lo que quieres decir y esa es una de las razones por la cual estoy re-editando.

Ya saben como es esto… bla, bla, bla, dejen su review, bla, bla…

**Comienzo:** 5/Dic/2005

**Terminado:** 15/Dic/2005


End file.
